Waiting A Decade To Meet With You Again
by KAT-TUN Lover
Summary: Summary: During summer vacation, Zoe and her friends from America go to Japan to have some fun. She meets up with the gang unexpectedly and things start getting interesting... Yay! Finally done!
1. Prologue kind of

This is my first time on so please be nice! Anyhow this isn't my first **kouzumi** fic but who cares about that.

_Disclaimer- _I _don't_ own Digimon, the only things that belong to anything or anyone but my mind are _Chassidy, Jazlynn and Lynn-z._

**Prologue:** Zoe was living in Italy and then her and her parents moved to America. She has a lot of friends and she even has a singing career. It has been 10, almost 11 years, since she and the guys had returned from the Digital World. A couple years ago she came to Tokyo on a tour. Most of the guys didn't realize it was her. She had a boyfriend too. The guys have jobs and get together every now and then. JP is working with a film maker. Tommy is in his last couple years of school. Takuya, Kouichi and Kouji go to college, but have different majors. She also goes to college and is majoring in Drama. To top it off, she is the vice captain of the schools volleyball team. It is currently summer vacation...

_**Warning: Zoe is supposed to be the Digimon version of Jojo... I really like her music and thought that a lot of the songs fitted with Zoe and Kouji depending on how you viewed them together as a couple...**_

**Summary:** During summer vacation, Zoe and her friends from America go to Japan to have some fun. She meets up with the gang unexpectedly and things start getting interesting...

**Characters Involved:**

Takuya

Tommy

JP

Kouji

Kouichi

Zoe

_Chassidy_

_Jazlynn_

_Lynn-z_

**Who likes Who:**

Takuya _- _Lynn-z

Tommy _- _No one

JP _- _Zoe

Kouji _- _Zoe

Kouichi _- _Jazlynn

Zoe _- _Kouji

Chassidy _- _Tommy

Jazlynn _- _Kouichi

Lynn-z _- _Takuya


	2. 1 Unexpected Meeting At The Club

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting At The Club...**

It was a hot summer afternoon in Shibuya. At a grocery store, there is a young man with chestnut brown hair, looking around in the sweets aisle. He was bent over looking at the bags of Hersheys and Reeses, when his cellphone rang in his pocket. He reached down into the depths of his jeans and answered the phone after checking the caller ID. It said 'Taki' on it with a picture of the person who was calling.

"Hello?" the young man spoke into the bottom half of his flip phone.

"_Hey, J.P.! You're gonna join us at the club tonight, right!?" _the voice on the other end rang through the top half of the flip phone.

"Yeah, when were we meeting up again?" the young man called J.P. answered the question with another.

"_We were thinking around 10." _the voice replied with glee.

"Alright, I'll see you guys there! Bye!" J.P. waited for a response.

"_Great, see ya then!" _the voice on the other end turned into a buzzing sound and J.P. flipped his phone shut and returned to shopping. He picked up a bag of Hersheys Kisses and headed for the cash register. He got in line and waited to be checked out so he could get home.

J.P. is now quite tall and isn't as chubby as he was almost 11 years ago. He is wearing jeans and a t-shirt with lips on the front. He kept his hair short and still wore tennis shoes. He finally checked out and headed home. As soon as he got home he put the bag of chocolates away and headed straight for the dance club he had arranged to meet with the caller earlier in the store. It was almost 10. He got down to the club last, which was expected. He saw three other guys waiting at the door and held his hand up in the air.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late!" J.P. stated simply. One of the guys waved his hand.

"Nah, it's okay! We just got here a few minutes ago anyways! It's good to see you again!" explained a young man with short, unruly burnt sienna colored hair and reddish-brown eyes, in a plain red polo shirt with a pair of tan cargo shorts on. He was also wearing tennis shoes.

"Well, I guess I made it just on time then, huh?" J.P. chuckled at his uncanny knack of timing.

"Yeah but, you're still the last one here." noted a young man with long raven hair and deep, sapphire blue eyes, wearing a midnight blue, button down polo shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned, showing his upper chest. He was also wearing long cargo jeans with tennis shoes. He had his long hair pulled back into a delicate ponytail at the base of his neck.

"You know what Kouji's getting at, right J.P.?" asked the last young man who also had raven hair and deep, sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and a white button down shirt, fully buttoned up with a red tie around his neck. He was also wearing black dress pants and tennis shoes.

"Yeah, yeah... I have to pay! It's always like that..." J.P. huffed at his misfortune.

"Well, what're we waiting for!? Let's get in there!" the young man in the red shirt exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah!" J.P. and the second raven haired boy cheered while the one called Kouji just huffed out a short 'Whatever...'.

The group of young men entered the dance club they were in front of, found a table inside and sat down near the bar. J.P. looked around the dance floor to find any girls that were picked up on his radar, though that was about all of them. He spotted a blond girl with three other girls near the stage, enjoying themselves. He turned to the other guys.

"Hey guys, check out those babes up by the stage!" J.P. excitedly called to the others who were having their own conversations. They all heard J.P. and peered over in the direction he was hinting. The one in the red shirt let out a whistle. Kouji didn't bother to look and the other looked with slight interest. "Hey Takuya, I dare you to go and talk to one of them." J.P. challenged the young man he called Takuya. Takuya got up out of his seat and fixed his collar.

"Sit back and watch the master." he accepted the challenge with pleasure written on his face and victory in his mind.

Takuya waltzed up to the four girls dancing together by the stage. Two of them were blond, one had light brown hair and the other a slightly darker brown. They all were wearing striped shirts and miniskirts of some kind. He blushed, thinking they were actually a bit out of his league up close but he regained his composure and headed into the sleeping bears' den. One of the girls stopped, waved her hand and left the group. Takuya ignored this sudden action and kept moving forward. He came upon the three girls.

"Hello ladies, would any of you like to dance with me?" Takuya asked casually, trying to keep his cool, knowing the others were watching his back.

"Sure, I'd love too!" one of the girls exclaimed as she moved out of the middle of the line. She had blond hair that faded to a vibrant red at the bottom, with some of her hair in miniature buns on top of her head. She also had two striped clips holding her tiny bangs out of her face on the right side of her face. Unlike all the other blonds Takuya had ever seen, she had dark brown eyes, making her pale skin seem like snow with two love birds sitting in the middle. She was wearing a shirt that came up to her neck without sleeves, striped diagonally. Fingerless gloves up to the end of her upper arm connecting to her shoulder, also striped diagonally. She had a shiny black miniskirt on with boots that came up to her mid thigh, leaving little space between the skirt and the boots. Takuya, still amazed that the young foreign woman would actually agree to dancing with him, snapped back to reality and noticed her advancing toward him. They started dancing together.

Back at the table, Kouji couldn't believe what he was seeing. Of course, he wasn't the only one witnessing this scene, for J.P. was still there and so was his brother, Kouichi. _'Well, there's a first for everything isn't there?' _he thought to himself.

"Look at him! One of them actually agreed to dance with him!" J.P. exclaimed, jealousy could be detected in his voice. The girl who had left the group earlier returned and joined the other two again. As soon as they could see her face well enough, J.P. let out a little squeal that could barely be heard. Kouji and Kouichi just looked at him with curiosity.

"That couldn't be...!" he muttered just when a song came on and he looked up in surprise again, like he'd seen a ghost.

'_What's up with him?' _Kouji thought. He looked over at the girl and saw her face. It was beautiful. The song that was on was a song called _'Anything' _by an American singer called Z. Suddenly, J.P. got up and followed the actions of Takuya. His little act didn't go over too well apparently because none of them danced with him. He slumped back down in his seat and pouted in defeat. Kouichi went up next.

"Good luck bro." Kouji gave his brother a thumbs up and encouraged him to go and try it out. Kouichi walked up shyly to the three dancing girls. J.P. lifted his head to watch as Kouichi asked the girls to dance. He immediately shot up out of his seat in agape. Kouji's mouth hung open a little at the site as well. Another one of the girls agreed to dance with him.

She had beautiful sky blue eyes, it was like looking into the sky for hours upon hours nonstop, and her hair was short and a dark, mud brown color. She was wearing a belted, dark orange, tube top with a 2-layered miniskirt, each layer a different shade of orange, and black boots that stopped right below her kneecaps. She smiled sheepishly as she advanced towards Kouichi and began to dance with him. The other two girls were happy for their friends it looked like. The one who left earlier began to speak to the girl who was dancing with Kouichi.

"Hey, Jazlynn! You found yourself a really nice guy there! You lucky child!" she teased, winking at the one she called Jazlynn.

Jazlynn simply replied, "And I see you still haven't tried to find yourself a new boyfriend yet! For shame, you should at least look at all the guys in this place once!".

"Yeah!" yelled the girl dancing with Takuya. He looked over at the girl she was talking to. "You really need to have some fun! I'm talking to you too, Chassidy!" she then stuck her tongue out at her friends and the one she called Chassidy retorted with a playful grin.

"Well, maybe we have looked but didn't find much huh Z?".

The one called Z simply nodded her head in agreement and then also stuck her tongue out at the girl. The girl twirled in front of Takuya and then faced him, still swaying to the beat of the extended song.

"So what's your name?" she asked him, trying to make it clear enough with the loud music playing.

"It's Takuya, and you?" he smiled waiting for a reply.

She twirled again put it simply. "Lynn-z".

Takuya smiled and thought, _'She's a foreigner huh? What my luck! She's really hot too...' _his mind wandered off into space and he just let out a little mumble that caused Lynn-z to blush a radiant pink. "That's a nice name..." was what escaped his tongue. A few moments later, he looked down at her and she was still blushing, trying to hide it by looking at the floor.

Kouichi struck up a small conversation between himself and the girl he danced with named Jazlynn. "So, your name's Jazlynn? That's a cute name..." he said looking a little shy.

She looked down at the floor with a flushed face and mumbled a soft "Thank you..." to him before she could look at him again, gaining the ability to speak like normal. "So what's yours?" she asked him, staring at the floor, her face red hot she could feel it.

"I'm Kouichi." he stated simply, peering down at her while still dancing.

Meanwhile, Kouji and J.P. sat at the table in complete and utter silence. J.P., who was still staring at the blond beauty he had gaped at before, asked a random, totally out of the blue question. "Do you still remember Zoe...?" his eyes still not leaving the girl, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah... why? You miss her or something?" Kouji asked with an unnoticeable ounce of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, that girl up there reminds me of her so much, but I just now it isn't her because, well... look at that girl!" J.P. exclaimed, still in a semi-depressed mood.

"Yeah, she's really pretty for a foreigner, so what?" Kouji asked with slight tension reaching him because of the subject.

"She also has an uncanny resemblance to the American singer they call Z. She came here on tour a few years ago. I have it on DVD cause I couldn't go, but even though it wasn't a live performance right in front of my eyes, she still looks like her no matter how many times I think it over in my mind..." J.P. trailed off, knowing Kouji wasn't interested but he had to say something.

The rest of the night passed and it was nearly 3 am and the girls were getting ready to leave. They had stopped dancing with Takuya and Kouichi a while ago and had gone off to the bar. The girls stopped by the boys' table just before leaving. The whole group approached. "Here, this is my cell number..." Jazlynn sheepishly handed Kouichi a small slip of paper, folded neatly into tiny squares. Kouichi accepted the slip of paper like a gentleman, causing Jazlynn to blush madly and turn around to hide behind her friends hair. The tall, golden blond haired girl just looked back at her friend with a small smile.

"Here!" Lynn-z stuck her hand in front of Takuya's face. Her fingers were placed on the top of a tiny piece of a napkin from the bar. "It's my cell number, you can call anytime okay?". Takuya, shocked from her up-front behavior, thanked her for her number and blew her a kiss, making her hold her cheeks and blush like a geisha.

J.P., summoning all of his courage, stood up and abruptly spouted, "Are you the American pop singer Z!?". Takuya and Kouichi looked at him in surprise and confusion, Kouji slapped his hand to his forehead, while the girls looked at him with a horrifically surprised look on their faces. The tall golden blond haired girl, whom he was referring to, regained her composure and smiled sweetly.

"How did you know?" she just simply replied to the question. Kouji, shocked by her honesty, was completely shocked. Takuya and Kouichi froze. The other girls had surprise etched on their faces.

"You're the first one to figure it out since I arrived here in Japan yesterday." she stated, smiling brightly at J.P. while his smile simply got bigger the more she complimented him.

Lynn-z spoke up then, "You must be a die hard fan or somethin' huh?" she asked out of curiosity. J.P. nodded his head and looked over to Kouji who was still bewildered by this sudden turn of events happening right before his eyes. J.P. had been right. Kouji looked up to see the popstars' face better. As she opened her eyes, he found they were a deep emerald color that held all kinds of emotions. The ones that showed the most from her past was sorrow, pain and the unexpected sight of joy.

The other girl that had brown hair added, "Yeah! Come on tell us!".

They were obviously talking to J.P. who just looked over to Kouji and blurted, "See Kouji, I told you it was really her!" referring to their conversation earlier. Kouji glanced at J.P. for two seconds then back at the blond and her face had gone rigid. She stared at him in disbelief. She then held her head low and turned away from the guys. Jazlynn, who was behind Z, saw her face and had recalled this look from a year ago when her boyfriend had broken up with her for this other girl. That time it was a little bit of hatred and sorrow that covered her face, but this time, she was truly going to cry some serious waterfalls.

She stood in front of the girls and hushed them immediately. She turned to the guys with a huge fake smile on her face as she explained, "We really should get going now! We have to confirm a little plan for tomorrow, and need our sleep. So, call us, and we'll see you around hopefully, okay? Bye" She ushered the other girls out with her and Z in front. Kouji kept watching the popstar as she and her friends left the club.

Takuya sighed and looked at the piece of napkin in his hand. "Well... I guess we should get going too, huh?" he asked slowly getting up from the table. Kouji and Kouichi following him, and J.P. after, dreading leaving, knowing he had to pay for their bar tab.

The guys parted ways after leaving the club. Kouji and Kouichi were in their apartment. Kouichi was sitting on his bed, reading, while still debating to call Jazlynn or not. Kouji on the other hand, was watching the dark midnight blue sky filled with shining metallic silver dots everywhere. He was thinking about the girls he'd met with the others earlier that night. _'Her eyes... they seemed so familiar. Why? She looked like Zoe, yeah J.P. had a point, yes she was who he thought she was, and yes she indeed was absolutely gorgeous. But why does she scream, "I know you!" to me in my mind!?' _Kouji was frustrated. He and the others hadn't seen Zoe in almost 11 years, so it probably wasn't really her, and she lived in Italy anyways. _'No use crying over spilled milk... I'll just go to bed, it's late...' _Kouji then drifted off into sleep with the images of the popstars' deep emerald green eyes filled with sorrow, pain and yet a hint of joy, floating around in them like dead ants in a cup of water on a hot summers day.

**That's** **chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting At The Club...**

**Hope to get a few reviews, not asking for much, me not likey comments... they can be evil... but I hope to continue this story with everyone's full interest. Mata ashita! (Not really tomorrow though...) **


	3. 2 Is It Truly You?

**Chapter 2: Is It Truly You!?**

The girls got back to their apartment. "Z, are you going to bed?" Chassidy asked with curiosity.

"Yeah..." Z replied without looking back at any of them. She opened the door to her room, walked in and closed it.

The girls watched the door for a few seconds and then looked at each other and shrugged. The girls sat down in a circle. Just when Lynn-z was going to say something, her cellphone rang in her pocket. Jazlynn and Chassidy watched her as she took it out and answered.

"Hello?" Lynn-z answered cautiously into the RAZR phone.

"Hey! It's Takuya!" the voice on the other end rang through the top half of the phone like an out of control bell.

"Oh! Hey, what's up?" she replied, this time happily.

"Not much, the guys and I were thinking that we should take you girls out to dinner tomorrow night, what do you say?" Takuya, on the other end of the line, asked with a smooth tone.

"Let me ask the girls k?" Lynn-z replied with an amused expression. She lowered the phone from her ear and covered the speaker. She turned to Chassidy and Jazlynn, who had curiosity written all over their faces.

"He wants to know if we'll go with him and the others to dinner tomorrow night, what do you think?" she asked the two. Chassidy and Jazlynn looked at each other and looked back to Lynn-z who was brimming with excitement.

"I'd love to." Jazlynn replied with a smile plastered on her face.

"Sure why not." Chassidy then sang. The words began to sprout wings and travel to Lynn-z's ears, singing like birds in her head. She nodded her head, removed her hand from the speaker and held the phone up to her ear again.

"Okay, they said yes, so we'll see you tomorrow night around... what time?" she began to sing until she realized they hadn't picked a time or place.

"Oh probably around eight. More than likely at DEN Rokuen-Tei. Your friend, Z, should know where it is." Takuya stated simply.

"Okay, we'll see you then!" Lynn-z chirped with a huge smile on her face.

"Alright well I gotta go, see you tomorrow night!" Takuya's voice rang through the cellphone again.

"Right, night!" Lynn-z replied and then hung up the phone. She turned to the girls who were curious. "We're meeting them tomorrow night at eight at the DEN Rokuen-Tei. He said Zoe should know where it is." Lynn-z informed the two who nodded in agreement. Jazlynn piped up.

"Should we tell her?" the girls pondered on that thought until Lynn-z nodded her as in to agree with her thoughts.

"No, it should be a surprise!" she spewed. The other two just nodded, a little worried about what Zoe would say about this.

Zoe, in her room, turned on her light and took out her CDs. She popped one into the alarm clock. The song she played was her own song, Coming For You. She plopped down on her bed, deep in thought.

_'Was it really Kouji? I mean, Kouji, Kouji!? That's just not possible... Or is it? I'm not even sure anymore! It's been too long since I've seen any of them! They've probably forgotten all about me anyways, so what's the point!?'_ she looked at the pendant in her hand. It was a golden diamond on a golden chain. Engraved on the back were the words, 'Don't Forget Us!'. It was a birthday present from, mainly Kouji, but everyone as well. She wore it all the time as a reminder.

_'I had something to remember them by, but what about them!? Did they have anything from me to remind them of me!? I don't know... I'm pretty sure J.P. wouldn't forget about me though... Then again... Ugh! I need sleep!'_ With that, Zoe fell asleep.

The girls poked their heads into her room and saw her sleeping and then left again. The girls all went to their own rooms. Before getting into bed, they chose their outfits for their dinner outing and then went to bed.

**Next Morning...**

Zoe was the first one out of bed. She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She sat down with her cup on the sofa in the living room. She grabbed the remote for the television. She clicked it on and the weatherman was just about to do his report. Although the television was on, Zoe didn't hear it. She was in deep thought again. _'I wonder... should we go to the beach today? Or maybe go out to dinner tonight? I'll ask what they want to do.'_ Just as she thought that, Jazlynn came out of her room, looking very groggy.

"Morning..." she mumbled.

"Ohayou. What's wrong Jaz, not enough sleep?" Zoe propped her head on her arms on the left arm of the sofa, peering at Jazlynn with curiosity.

Jazlynn squinted at Zoe and simply replied, "Uh-huh..." while nodding her head up and down. She crept up to the coffee machine and made herself a cup of coffee. As she took her first sip of the coffee, she began to walk over to Zoe on the sofa. She sat down next to Zoe and looked at the television. The weather report was over and a commercial was playing. Meanwhile, Zoe was just watching her friend walk around the two rooms. She was amused but at the same time, worried for her friend.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Zoe asked looking at the television, and away from Jazlynn. Jazlynn put her cup down and heaved a deep breath.

"Well... after you went to your room, we planned to go out to dinner tonight... But the daytime is free... I think..." Jazlynn replied, putting her hand to her chin, as if thinking hard about if the girls had planned anything to do before their dinner with the guys.

Before Zoe could reply, Lynn-z slammed her door open, waking Chassidy, who also stomped out of her room that instant. They tromped over to the television and stopped in front of it, blocking the girls' view of it.

Zoe and Jazlynn just stared at them in bewilderment. Chassidy and Lynn-z had their eyes closed and their eyebrows jutted downward toward their eyes, as if they were mad. Their hands were on their hips to top off the look.

"Man, the people above us do not know the meaning of an apartment!" they yelled, almost like a commander in the military. Zoe and Jazlynn just stared for a minute and then, out of nowhere, busted out laughing. Chassidy and Lynn-z shot open their eyes and stared at their laughing friends, then joined them.

About twenty minutes went by and they stopped laughing. Zoe and Jazlynn were heaving in their breath. Lynn-z was coughing and Chassidy was cooing.

As soon as they all regained their composure, Lynn-z cleared her throat. "I would like to go to the beach today!" she declared. Chassidy nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good." Jazlynn added. Zoe just nodded her head.

"Well, let's get ready to go! I wanna go right now!" The others stared at her.

"Alright." Zoe agreed. The others then stared at her. She looked over at them and nodded her head and they just shrugged.

"Let's get ready right now and go!" Lynn-z demanded. They all shot up and saluted. They all began to laugh again as they went to their rooms to change.

A few minutes later, they all came out in their suits.

Chassidy had on a string bikini that was sky blue and instead of her hair being up in a ponytail, she left it down to go swimming. The strings were a darker blue. The top had hearts in the middle of each side. She also had on a matching bracelet and anklet with heart charms dangling down.

Jazlynn's bathing suit was also a bikini. The top was a bandeau, each side connected in the middle to a ring. The bottom had rings connecting the sides as well. The whole thing was an orange color. She had on two matching bracelets on each wrist, orange cloth held onto her wrist by a ring.

Lynn-z's bikini was a little plain and boring, but it was all her. A halter top that faded from a darker green to a neon green. The bottoms faded from the neon green to the darker green. She didn't have on any accessaries either.

Zoe, in all her popstar beauty, had on a tube top that was like a corset. It was purple with white lining. And she had on a pair of extremely short shorts that were navy blue, and the golden buttons were undone, but you can't see anything. She had on lavender wristbands and an anklet to top off her look. She also had her hair in a small half ponytail in the back.

"Z where's your necklace?" Chassidy wondered.

"Oh, I don't want to ruin it by wearing it in the water..." she replied looking at her door, a little distracted by her thoughts. _'It was, after all, my first and only birthday gift from Kouji that wasn't a gift card to some shop...'_

"Okay, well, what're we waiting for!? Let's go!" Lynn-z beamed.

"Yeah!" They all cheered in unison and headed out the door, to the elevator.

"So, Z, why were you so... let's see... Surprised? Is that right?" asked Chassidy, questioning her sentence structure and word placement.

"I think so..." Lynn-z answered the question with her hand in her chin in a fist.

"Okay, why were you so surprised at what that J.P. guy called the other guy... What was his name?" Chassidy questioned again, trying to think of the name J.P. had used.

Zoe's head shot up and she immediately realized what they were trying to ask her. She bit her lower lip and watched the red numbers change as the elevator went to the lobby of their hotel. _'Oh, hurry up will you!'_ she hissed at the elevator in her mind. With that, it just seemed the elevator started to go even slower. Zoe sighed as the question came to proper formation.

"Why were you so surprised that J.P. called that guy _'Kouji'_?" Chassidy asked with eagerness in her voice. Jazlynn just looked at Zoe worriedly.

Lynn-z just started chanting, "Yeah, yeah, tell us! Come on, spill!"

Zoe backed up, only to be comforted by the mocking corner. She bit her lip again and looked at the numbers. _'2, good I can almost get out of here...'_ she thought in a panic. She really didn't want to tell them that she might know him. "It was nothing!" she blurted, trying to sound serious but totally failed. She was so hiding something.

But then the elevator rang as they reached the bottom floor. The girls moaned in disappointment. _'Yes!'_ Zoe thought, as her face lifted and lit up as she heard the bell ring.

"You truly are lucky Z, saved by the bell as always..." Chassidy sighed as she praised Zoe in an ungrateful way.

"Man! I really wanted to know too! You're telling us at the beach, you got that!?" Lynn-z yelled, Zoe winced at her friends' tone and voice pitch but then sighed and nodded her head.

**Meanwhile...**

Takuya was knocking on Kouji and Kouichi's apartment door. Kouichi answered brightly. "Hey Takuya, what's up? Why are you here?" Kouichi questioned with a smile. Takuya surveyed the background, and spotted Kouji slumping through the hallway over to the door.

"Well, J.P. and I talked to Tommy last night and he really wants to meet the girls, so we thought we'd take them to dinner tonight..." Takuya informed the twins, one getting a little excited and the other just glaring at him with the intent to kill.

"Where will we meet them?" Kouichi asked happily, even though he knew Kouji was right next to him and ready to kill someone.

_'Why is he dragging me into this!?'_ Kouji thought while every few minutes glaring from Kouichi to Takuya.

"We're meeting the girls around eight tonight at the DEN Rokuen-Tei. And Kouji, before you start wanting to kill me, this was all Tommy's idea." Takuya answered Kouichi's question and informed Kouji that it wasn't his fault that Tommy wanted them all to introduce him to the girls.

Kouji just shrugged and started walking back towards his room. Kouichi watched and then turned his attention back to Takuya. "Thanks for letting us know, call us before you leave and we'll know when to go." Kouichi said and waved bye to Takuya. Takuya simply nodded and waved while he started to walk back down the hallway to the elevator.

Kouichi shut the door and went to his room. He was going to his room to pick out his outfit for the dinner. Kouji came out of his room just before Kouichi shut his door. Kouichi looked at Kouji quizzically. "What's up Kouji?" he asked, with his head cocked to the side. Kouji just shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

Kouichi, in his room with his door shut now, was picking out his outfit. _'Hmm... what should I wear? I wanna look like a gentlemen so, maybe some dress pants and a button down shirt?'_ Kouichi picked out a pair of black slacks and a light grey button down shirt with long sleeves. He laid them on his bed and put his fist to his chin, making him look like he was in deep thought. He was surveying the outfit he had picked out.

_'That's good, but which shoes should I wear? I don't want to look too serious...'_ He picked out a pair of slightly dressy but casual grey tennis shoes. He put a pair of black socks inside the shoes. Kouichi looked at the whole outfit together with the shoes and nodded his head.

He left his room with his outfit laying on his bed, waiting to see some action. Kouichi sat down next to Kouji in front of the television. "Anything good on?" he asked his twin.

He looked over at Kouji and he just shrugged. "What were you doing in there?" Kouji asked Kouichi, a little irritated.

"I was picking out my outfit for the dinner outing." Kouichi informed Kouji, making him look at him in surprise.

"You must really like that girl from last night huh?" Kouji asked his brother, his expression turning from surprise to a small mocking look of amusement.

A small grin was on Kouji's face as he watched his brother struggle to reply. "W-well, I-I-I guess you could say that..." Kouichi answered Kouji's question without looking at his brother, because he knew what his face looked like already.

After that, Kouji got up and headed toward his room. Kouichi, realizing his brother's movement, looked at his brother's back and simply asked, "Where are you going?". Kouji pointed to his room.

"I guess I'll pick out something too since I have to go..." Kouji put it bluntly and then opened his door and closed it after he was inside. Kouichi just shrugged and grabbed the remote.

Kouji, in his room, was looking in his closet for his outfit for the dinner tonight. _'What would she like me to wear if it really was her!? Oh how about this!'_ Kouji grabbed a long sleeved jacket, a t-shirt, a pair of grey cargo pants and his converse. _'It's a lot like what I used to wear when we were in the Digital World... perfect.'_ Kouji laid his outfit on his bed with his socks inside his converse next to his bed. He came out of his room and sat down with Kouichi.

Tommy had school today, so he wasn't at home to pick it out at noon. He was sitting at lunch, thinking about what would be appropriate. _'I could wear a t-shirt and a pair of jeans since we're going to the DEN Rokuen-Tei... But I wouldn't want to look like some down-beat high schooler in front of four foreigners, especially when Takuya and J.P. said they were extremely hot. J.P. even heard Kouji say one of them was gorgeous...! That's something to take into consideration. I guess I'll be casual dressy tonight. Slacks, a t-shirt with a jacket and a pair of tennis shoes that look appropriate...'_ Tommy thought. After that he ate and the bell rang for lunch to be over. He packed up his lunch and grabbed his bags. He threw away his trash and headed to the hallways.

J.P. was at work, on lunch break at the moment. His boss was with him. Him and his boss were quite friendly so he decided to ask about the dinner.

"Hey, Kai, what do you think I should wear if I'm going out with my friends and some really hot foreign chicks?" J.P. asked his boss before taking a bite into his sandwich. Kai just looked at him like he didn't believe him.

"Come on J.P., you know you're not supposed to lie to your boss." He said half jokingly.

"But I'm not lying! They're some girls from America! We're taking them to dinner tonight at the DEN Rokuen-Tei." J.P. blurted to his boss, almost screaming but not quite. This time, his boss just blinked.

"Well, I'd say... wear something that's a little casual and a little dressy. You don't want to make a bad impression." Kai instructed J.P. and J.P. just nodded his head.

"Okay! I'll go home and figure that out later. I just wanted an opinion. Thanks Kai!" J.P. praised his boss as he finished his lunch and stood up to go throw away his trash.

"Anytime J.P., anytime." Kai just nonchalantly walked out of the room and back onto the set, throwing his trash out on the way. J.P. followed.

Takuya finally got back to his apartment. He opened the door and walked in, taking his shoes off in the process. He walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his dresser, pulled open a drawer containing shirts of all kinds. He pulled out a polo shirt, with the design of fire on the bottom half. _'Now for the pants...'_ he thought as he closed his shirt drawer and opened another drawer, containing pants. He pulled out a pair of faded out blue jeans. He closed the drawer and walked over to a shoe rack that was close to his door. He picked up a pair of Puma tennis shoes that were grey, black, red and white. He stuffed a pair of socks into one of the shoes. _'That looks perfect for tonight.'_ he thought, staring intently at the outfit he picked out. He nodded his head and then left his room. He went to the living room and turned on the television. He looked at the guide. The time read 1:34 pm. _'It'll be awhile before we have to leave... maybe I'll take a nap...'_ And with that thought, he dozed off on the couch.

**Around 7:30 pm...**

Zoe, and the girls got back from the beach. "Man! That was so much fun!" Lynn-z yelled with excitement.

"I still can't believe you might actually know those guys, Zoe." Chassidy reminded Zoe as she walked into her room.

"But you have to promise me you won't say anything to them! I kind of want them to figure it out on their own..." Zoe pleaded to her friends from her bedroom doorway.

"Sure, no problem!" Lynn-z agreed.

"I won't I swear." Jazlynn reassured her with a smile.

"Alright, I won't say anything..." Chassidy mumbled, a little disappointed.

"Good, now where are we going tonight?" Zoe asked with curiosity.

"We're going to the DEN Rokuen-Tei." Lynn-z answered simply, not giving away the surprise.

"Okay..." Zoe said as she turned around slowly to go into her bedroom and change.

The other girls did the same.

About fifteen minutes later, Jazlynn came out of her room in a simple outfit. She sported a pair of yellow heels with a pair of tan kapris with zippers on each pant leg running from top to bottom. And an orange spaghetti strap shirt on. She also had on her favorite lipstick, her Golden Shine.

The next one out of her room and into the living room was Lynn-z. She wore a pair of light green boots that come up to her kneecaps, with her darker green jean pants inside the boots, bunching right above where they end. She had on a pine green bra that showed through her first shirt, which had one tie, right by the middle of the bra front. The shirt had dark green lace as a border and the rest was a see-through mint green color. She also had two green clips in her hair and had her hair in a half ponytail wrap. The last thing she put on was her favorite lipstick, Bright Pink Princess.

The two sat on the sofa.

Right after they sat down, Chassidy came out of her room. "Wow you two! I thought you would be super fancy about this! I guess not..." Chassidy spewed, almost blowing the secret, surprised by her friends' attire.

She had on a pair of sky blue heels, blue jeans that went down to her ankles, a spaghetti strap sky blue shirt under a navy blue long-sleeved short jacket. Her hair was tied together at the bottom. She had on her favorite lipstick, Cherry Blossom's Pride.

She sat down in the chair next to the other two who had their fingers on their mouths to shush her.

The last one out was Zoe, who had a little trouble picking out something to wear. _'I wonder if Raiv still works there... will she recognize me as me, or as Z...?'_ Zoe thought as she picked out her outfit for the dinner outing. She shrugged and picked out the shirt she had an eye on the whole time, a cool pair of pants and one of her favorite pairs of shoes.

She walked out of her room a moment later, all the girls looked at her and their mouths dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe their eyes.

Zoe was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt (fat straps). It was kind of like a corset but not really, the cloth was folded, making it look tight on her, but it was very snug. It was two different colors, striped vertically, with a good amount of space for both colors. A light pink and a dark reddish-pink. She also had on her necklace. Her pants were navy blue and looked a lot like her bikini bottoms, but were buttoned up and a pair of pants. They had zippers starting at the mid-thigh. They were zipped up to just before her kneecaps. The inside of the pants were lavender, you could see them when she walked because the pants flared out. Her shoes went up to about mid-calf. They were white and blue. They kind of looked like a pair of tennis shoes extended, but they were boots. The ties went from the top all the way down to just before her toes. On the middle part of the bottom half, there were blue stripes on the side coming from the tongue. She wore gloss on her natural lips.

The girls regained composure.

"Well... what do you think?" Zoe asked the girls, a little embarrassed by her friends' reactions to her just stepping out of her room.

"You look gorgeous Z!" Jazlynn chimed, jumping up from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah! Of course, you always look good!" Lynn-z chirped like the fangirl she was, also jumping up from her seat on the couch.

"Now you probably can get that guy, Z!" Chassidy mocked Zoe, mentioning Kouji at a time like this. Zoe's face flared a dark red. She hung her head low and mumbled a soft, almost inaudible, 'thanks guys...' to them before they headed out of the apartment. It was 7:55 pm.

**Guys, quick run through...**

Takuya was just getting fully dressed. He dressed himself in record time, two minutes... _'Now I just have to call Kouichi and Kouji...'_ he thought, grabbing his cellphone out of his pocket. It rang twice and Kouichi picked up.

_"Hello? Takuya where are you!?"_ he didn't sound too happy.

"Um, on my way why?" he wondered since he was asking.

_"We're all already here, you get to pay this time, don't you forget that! Don't be too late! You're just lucky the girls aren't here yet!"_ Kouichi said, almost sounding hurried.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, see ya!" He hung before Kouichi could. Takuya ran through his front door and down the street, lucky he was on the first floor. A few minutes later, he was in front of the DEN Rokuen-Tei. _'Just in time...'_ he thought.

The girls had just arrived in a limousine right after he got there. It stopped right in front of the restaurant but no one got out yet.

Takuya, in his Puma tennis shoes, fiery polo shirt and his faded blue jeans, peered over to the limo.

Kouichi, who was wearing a pair of black slacks, a grey button down shirt and a pair of tennis shoes, also peered at the limo with curiosity.

J.P. was wearing a pair of dark blue slacks, a yellow polo shirt and his pair of Diesel tennis shoes.

Tommy also had on a pair of slacks, a mint green shirt with the kanji for hope on it and his pair of Diesel Paralex tennis shoes on.

Kouji on the other hand, was wearing a long sleeved black jacket with a white stripe down the side of the arms, a light grey t-shirt under the jacket, a pair of grey cargo pants and his pair of navy blue converse. He had his hair in his delicate little ponytail at the base of his neck, as always, and sported a beanie.

The girls finally decided to get out of the limo.

First out was Chassidy, in her blue entourage. She walked up to the boys in a sophisticated fashion. "Hello, boys." she spoke with a hint of attitude.

She turned around and stepped out of the way for the next person out of the limo, which was Lynn-z. Her and her nature green colors made the guys gape. She walked over to Takuya and grabbed his arm, squeezing it as if claiming him.

"Hey guys, sorry we're a little late..." she said in a semi apologetic tone.

The next one out was Jazlynn, in her orange casualness. She strode over to Kouichi with pride, but when she got to him, she shyly looked at him and muttered a simple 'Hi...'.

Zoe had slipped out and to the other side of the limo to talk to the driver.

The others looked over at the open door.

"Is there anyone else?" Tommy asked peering from one girl to another.

"Yeah, but she'll join us in a minute, we can go in. She's a little busy at the moment." Lynn-z reassured the guys and they all headed into the restaurant.

Zoe stood up straight as they left and waved to the driver of the limo, walking around to the other side and closing the door. She stepped on the sidewalk and the limo drove away. She turned around and headed towards the restaurant.

As everyone entered, they came to the podium. A girl with fiery red hair in a low wrapped ponytail stood, tallying up another customer's bill. Takuya cleared his throat and the girl looked up, first in irritation, then in surprise.

"Takuya!? Kouji, Kouichi, J.P. and Tommy!? Am I seeing right!?" the girl exclaimed with excitement.

Takuya and the others just nodded their heads in unison.

"Hey Raiv, we haven't seen you in a while!" J.P. exclaimed, moving to the front of the group, next to Takuya and Lynn-z.

"Yeah, it took you guys a good ten, almost eleven years to come back and see me!" Raiv yelled, as if a mother, punishing the guys.

"Sorry, we kind of got..." Takuya started and Kouji finished for him.

"Distracted." he put it simply.

Raiv looked around the group, noticing someone missing and a few new faces.

"So, who are these lovely ladies you've got with you?" Raiv asked with suspicion in her voice. "Are they what had you so 'distracted'?" Raiv questioned as all the guys reddened.

"No!" They all shouted in unison.

"Hi, I'm Lynn-z! Me and my friends just met them last night. I'm from America, it's nice to meet you." Lynn-z held her hand out towards Raiv, who looked at her in surprise and then extended her hand to meet with Lynn-z's. They shook hands.

"I'm Raiv, it's nice that Takuya finally found himself a girl." Raiv said slyly, peering at a beet red Takuya. Raiv and Lynn-z just let out small laughs.

Chassidy came up to the podium and extended her arm to Raiv as well. "Hi, I'm Chassidy, one of Lynn-z's friends. It's nice to meet you." Raiv shook Chassidy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Raiv just simply replied with a smile.

Kouichi had to drag Jazlynn up to the podium as Chassidy went back to the back of the group. "Raiv, this is Jazlynn, one of the girls we met last night." Kouichi introduced the now hiding Jazlynn. She toughened up and held her hand out to Raiv with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello." She simply said, as if to reinforce Kouichi's introduction.

"It's nice to meet you too." Raiv said, shaking Jazlynn's hand. She wiggled a finger in front of her face, telling Jazlynn to come here.

"I think you two make a really cute couple." Raiv whispered in Jazlynn's ear, only loud enough for her to hear it. Her face lit up as she leaned back towards Kouichi.

"Th-thank you..." was Jazlynn's only reply to the statement. She dragged Kouichi back to their spot in line.

"You have a reservation for a table for... nine? But there's only eight of you." Raiv said in confusion.

Just then the doors opened and they all looked back to see who had come in. Raiv's face had shock written all over it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Zoe walked up to the podium. "I'm the ninth member of this group. Hi, I'm Z, nice to meet you." Zoe said in a positive way. Raiv could only nod. Zoe walked back to the back to stand by Chassidy. _'Hopefully she remembers me...'_ Zoe thought.

"R-right this way." Raiv led them to their reserved table.

They all sat down, girls on one side, guys on the other. Raiv took drink orders and left towards the kitchen. "Why don't we mix up this seating arrangement?" Takuya suggested. J.P. and Lynn-z nodded in agreement. Lynn-z sprang up and pointed at Kouji.

"I want to sit where Kouji is!" she spouted, pleading a little for Kouji to trade her spots. Kouji stood up and moved out of Lynn-z's way. She sat down next to Takuya. Kouichi got up and walked over to Chassidy, who was next to Jazlynn.

"Can I sit here?" he asked Chassidy, who nodded and got up so he could sit down. Tommy was at the end of the table next to Zoe, by Kouji, who was forced into sitting next to the popstar.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her and she wasn't looking at him either. The song _'Style'_ by Se7en was playing in the restaurant. Lynn-z was on the other side of Kouji, next to Takuya. On the other side of the table, Tommy was next to Kouichi. Jazlynn was on the other side of Kouichi, looking down at her lap. Next to Jazlynn was J.P. and next to him was Chassidy. Tommy inspected the American girls, especially Z. Raiv came back with their drinks.

"What, are you guys playing musical chairs or something!?" she exclaimed setting down the drinks in front of their proper owners.

"No, we just decided to switch around the seating arrangement a little that's all." Takuya answered Raiv's question and she just laughed.

"I think we'll need a few more minutes to think about what to order..." Kouichi said to Raiv. She nodded her head and walked away.

Kouji couldn't stand it anymore. _'I'm going to ask her!'_ he thought. He stood up and grabbed Zoe's forearm.

"Can I speak with you in private for a minute?" he asked the semi frightened popstar.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Excuse us..." Kouji said to the others while walking away, Zoe following him.

As soon as Takuya knew Kouji couldn't hear him, he leaned up to the table. "Should we spy on them!?" Takuya asked with mischief written on his face.

"No, Zoe would kill us if we did." Chassidy explained simply.

"D-Did you say... Zoe!?" J.P. asked in total surprise.

"Yeah! That's her first name, why?" Jazlynn explained in a simple fashion.

"It's just, we knew a girl named Zoe a long time ago..." Tommy explained sadly.

"Well, I'm not too sure if she's the Zoe you guys knew, but she isn't really American... She came from Italy about seven years ago... but I'm not sure if she's from anywhere else than that so I can't be of much help. Sorry." Lynn-z stated as the other two nodded in agreement even though they really did know that she was indeed their Zoe.

The guys all gaped then looked at each other.

Kouji and Zoe were away from the others. Kouji felt it was safe to ask her here. His back was to her face. She looked at him with sadness, as she clutched the pendant he gave her years ago in her hands.

Kouji opened his mouth, "So, is it truly you? Or are you someone else?" he asked her with suspicion in his voice.

She looked up at the back of his head in shock and then back down at her hands and nodded with a small sob as the song _'Deny'_ by w-inds. rang through the restaurants' speakers.

Kouji turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw her with her head hung low as the song began. He turned around fully. She looked up at him a little and began to cry harder, biting her lip.

She held out her hands and opened them. Kouji looked at the pendant in shock. He grabbed it and turned it around.

Sure enough, what he read were the words, 'Don't Forget Us!' on the back of the golden diamond. All he could do was drop the pendant and look at her in shock as she continued to cry. His face softened and he advanced toward her without her knowing. He wrapped his arms around her, his left hand grabbing her waist on the right side and his right hand on her left shoulder. She lifted her head in surprise. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

"I've missed you, y'know!" He barked in her ear, his breath tickling her neck and ear. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms under his forearm and gripped his shoulders. She spoke softly through her tears.

"I'm just glad that you remembered me..."

Kouji couldn't believe she said that. They let go of each other. He looked her dead straight in the eyes.

"How could I forget you!?" Kouji said, looking a little offended. This caused Zoe to laugh. _'I'd love to kiss her right now, but I think that would be going to fast for her...'_ Kouji kept his thoughts to himself as he watched the blond in front of him laugh. She stopped and looked him in the eye.

"Well, you didn't say anything to me yesterday, so I thought..." she looked down. Kouji just embraced her. This time, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a few minutes, Kouji and Zoe returned to the table. Jazlynn noticed her tear stained face and gave a look of curiosity and worry. Zoe just closed her eyes and shook her as if to say "It was nothing". Jazlynn nodded and understood immediately. Chassidy noticed this and wrote something on a napkin and passed it over to Zoe. She opened it and read, _'Did he figure it out?'_. Zoe looked over to Chassidy and nodded her head. Chassidy looked over to Lynn-z and nodded her head. Lynn-z looked over to Zoe.

"So, you really know who she is after all huh?" she asked Kouji slyly.

The other guys didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Yep, I figured it out." Kouji answered dryly. Kouji looked over at the blond next to him and smiled gently. Zoe blushed and smiled back at him. Takuya looked over at the two.

"Figured out what!?" he asked in confusion with the other guys nodding in agreement. The song _'I Will...'_ by Sowelu came on.

"Should I tell them?" Kouji asked for permission. Zoe nodded, giving him permission to tell them who she really was.

Just before Kouji was going to say it, Raiv was walking up to their table.

"It's Zoe. From before." he said, with a hint of excitement in his voice. The guys and Raiv froze where they were.

J.P. sprang up with his hand in the air. "I knew it!"

Tommy looked over to Zoe. "It's great to see you again." he told her, with a sweet smile on his face.

She nodded and leaned over to him, giving him a small hug. Nothing like what Kouji got though.

Takuya could only stare in disbelief.

The girls all smiled.

Raiv ran up to Zoe and bent down next to her. "I can't believe it's you, Zoe!" She cried as she hugged her.

"Well, believe it! It's me!" Zoe told her, hugging her back.

"Well, why don't we order already!?" Takuya exclaimed, causing the two girls to break apart.

"Then order already!" Raiv yelled at him, tears in her eyes.

After dinner, the gang separated. Zoe and the girls got into their limo and were taken off to their apartment. Takuya headed home rather quickly. Kouji and Kouichi walked home together in silence. J.P. walked with Tommy, until they're paths changed. That night though, all Kouji and Zoe could think about was their hug...

**That's ****Chapter 2: Is It Truly You!?**

**Hope you like it. Sorry Syra Dylan, I didn't see your review until a few minutes ago. I'll make some changes to the way I write in the next chapter. ^.- And thank you for the praise about Zoe not being Emo. I liked that. I really liked your story too. I think I read it yesterday or the day before... oh well! Anywho, the next chapter only has a name, and I've got some ideas in my head for it so, yeah. Oh and Raiv, the girl from the restaurant, her name's pronounced Rave so... Next chapter: Chapter 3: The Plot Of The Devious Three hope you wanna read it!**


	4. 3 The Plot Of The Devious Three

**Chapter 3: The Plot of The Devious Three**

A week had passed, Zoe hadn't noticed since the others had school and her friends kept bugging her about getting a new boyfriend or at least having a fling with someone. They told her that yesterday. She was outraged. The girls were touring the prefecture, and Zoe decided to stay home.

"That was so like her!" Lynn-z complained of Zoe's absence.

"Yeah, but hey! We can carry out our plan now!" Chassidy reminded Lynn-z of their secret plot that Zoe had absolutely no clue about.

"You're right!" Lynn-z yelled excitedly, throwing up her hands in the air, almost hitting the person behind her on the bus. Luckily, that person had ducked just in time.

"So, how are we gonna pull it off?" Jazlynn asked curiously. Cocking theirs heads to the side, all the girls placed their hands on their chins, making them look cutely intellectual. All the guys, even the married and taken guys on the bus, were staring at them.

"I think..." Lynn-z started, taking her hand off her chin and popping her fist into her other hand. "We should make some flyers and post them all around town."

"Yeah, and let her figure it out on her own!? I don't think so!"Chassidy screamed in outrage at her two friends who were staring at her like she'd gone mad. _'All the hard work to come up with this in secret be ruined!? Over my dead body!' _She said it but not aloud, just in her head.

"Okay... I get the point..." Lynn-z spoke, quivering, thinking that if she said the wrong thing, Chassidy would bite her head off like a fierce pit bull with brutal training.

"But I still think the flyers are a good idea. We should place them where she wouldn't think about it..." Jazlynn spewed, looking innocent.

"That, is a well-rounded idea!" Chassidy placed her hands on her hips, leaned her head back and laughed maniacally after commenting Jazlynn. Lynn-z just glared at Chassidy while Jazlynn smiled worriedly, sweat dropping.

**Meanwhile in the apartment...**

Zoe was lying on her bed, this time she was listening to a song called _Lian Ai Da Ren _by _Alan Luo (aka Show Luo or Luo Zhi Xiang) and Xiao S_. The song is in Taiwanese but she didn't really care. It had a soft beat, and it was easy to pick up the lyrics without knowing the language very well. She got up and took a shower. After the relaxing shower, she took the CD out of the alarm clock, and placed it in her CD case on her floor. She took out her iPod and placed it on the night stand. She got dressed in a casual fashion. She was sporting blue, slip-on converse, a jean mini that stopped about mid-thigh or perhaps a little shorter, a grey top, and a blue hoodie to top it off. She also hadn't forgotten about her pendant, which was displayed between her (ahem!)cleavage, which was actually where it always was, due to the length of the chain it hung from. She grabbed her iPod, flipped to the song she wanted, and pressed lightly on the play button absent-mindedly. She plugged in the earphones, placed them in her ears and walked out of the apartment to do some well-needed walking around. And not to mention some thinking and window-shopping.

**On the other hand...**

Chassidy, Lynn-z and Jazlynn were now in front of the copy store. They were making the signs for their little plan. It was decorated with hearts and sparkles of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Just to make sure, Jazlynn and Lynn-z were standing behind Chassidy as she did so, that Zoe wasn't anywhere to be found and potential candidates wouldn't know anything in advanced. "Eureka! It's finished!" Chassidy sang as she clicked the _'Print'_ button on the top left of the screen. She changed the _'Number of Copies:'_ number to at least one hundred, if not more. Then she clicked print and the order came to the main computer. Now, while Chassidy is laughing up her evil storm, let's look over the girls, shall we? Lynn-z, as usual, has her hair in a new style today. Two little half-pigtails dangling cutely from each side of the top of her head, in turquoise blue scrunchies, matching her turquoise blue hair clips on the right side of her head, once again keeping her tiny, irritating bangs from her face. Her skirt is longer than the rest of her companions', not jean blue but still a blue. She had on a dull, yellow-orange, off-the-shoulder top on with a small red corset around her waist. The sleeves aren't long either, instead they're scrunched up, stopping at her mid upper arm, just before her elbow. But it's natural. On her feet were grey, backless converse, with a turquoise blue tongue and navy laces. She stood behind Chassidy, glancing back at her every now and again, worried that she was going to lose it any minute now by how ridiculously maniacally she was laughing at their devious plan.

Standing next to Lynn-z, was an equally worried Jazlynn. She's the most colorful one in the bunch today. A mint green spaghetti strap t-shirt, that cuts off at the mid-drift, under a short, navy blue jacket with a lighter blue trimming. Under her mid-drift lay a skirt, with a square design on it, two different colors on top of each other, switching places each time a new square began, with an auburn belt hanging over the skirt like a decoration, which it was. We'll stop at her left hand for a sec, she's wearing a silver pinky ring that was a gift from her parents. Onward, going to the feet, she sports a pair of magenta high-top converse, folded over at the top, with neon pink laces. Her hair fell into it's natural place, right in front of her left eye, covering half her of face from the world. She too, would glance back at Chassidy, though a little more frequently than Lynn-z, because her friend sounded like a dying cow, gasping for breath.

Chassidy had finally regained herself enough to stop laughing and retrieve the flyers from the clerk in the front of the store by the printer. She stood up and began to stroll over to the printer. Lynn-z and Jazlynn just followed her. As soon as they all laid eyes on the flyers, they all beamed with excitement. "They're perfect!" squealed an extremely mischievous and excited Lynn-z. Chassidy simply clasped her hands together, then started rubbing them together, mumbling under her breath. The girls paid for the copies and left the store.

"Next stop, a Staples!" chimed Chassidy. Her Turn...Chassidy, being the simple girl she is, sports a more tomboyish look than her friends. She's wearing a pair of dark green jean bermuda shorts, a maroon, v-neck shirt, with a mint green under shirt showing at the top of the v, the shirt cutting off at her mid-drift as well. This time her hair is in pigtails and she's wearing a pair of Sugar Smoking Cats (the closest name of the type of shoe I'm referring to, womens canvas)in a dark mint green color. The girls kept walking around the city, though they knew they had strayed from their little tour of the prefecture, they weren't lost. They found a Staples store and looked around for duck tape and (heh ironically)staples for the stapler they had brought with them. As they checked out, Jazlynn saw five familiar guys walking by the store, on their way to some kind of, what looked like, a...

**Back with Zoe and her floating mind...**

Zoe was now making her way to the subway. She paid her fare and boarded, heading towards the actual city of Tokyo. Earphones still in her ears, Zoe's eyes were closed, but she could tell that almost all the guys in the compartment were staring at her, either bewildered or in disbelief of who she really was. Then she could feel the subway stopping and she opened her eyes. The electronic sign read in bright red letters, Harajuku Station._ 'Well, time to go...'_ she thought, closing her eyes again as she got up out of her seat and held onto the bar for support. The subway stopped and the doors opened to let passengers off and on. She opened her eyes again and got off the subway.

Making her way out of the station, she was greeted with the bright sun and a cool breeze. _'I haven't felt this good in a while...'_ Zoe thought, sighing in disappointment. She kept going, walking by the stores with the song repeating on her iPod, since it was the only song she had by Alan Luo. She stopped by a dark, bronze-tan building with black glass doors. The bold, black letters on the side of the building read, _"Pony Canyon Video And Recording Industry"_. She entered the building through the black glass doors and approached the secretary at the wooden counter before the hallway. She paused the song on her iPod and cleared her throat to get the secretary's attention. The secretary turned around with a smile on her face.

"Yes, may I help you ma'am?" she questioned, overlooking Zoe as if studying her closely, trying to figure out who she was.

"Uh yes... I'm looking for Mr. Kawashima. Is he available today?" Zoe questioned, looking around the office, stunned by all the pictures hanging on the walls.

"Yes, Mr. Kawashima is in today. Do you have an important issue you need to discuss with him?" the secretary was eyeing her suspiciously, thinking she was here to just waste time.

"Yes, it's about my music video recording that I had delayed until further notice." Zoe stated, still looking around the office.

"And what is your name, ma'am?" the secretary sounded like she was a little irritated, this caught Zoe's attention. She turned her head sharply to the secretary as soon as she heard the irritation in her voice.

"Zoe Orimoto." She stated plainly, ready to glare at the secretary if she told her to go home because she didn't believe her.

"Zoe Orimoto? Do you have an alias?" the secretary's voice was dripping with venom and sarcasm. This caused Zoe to stare at her.

"Z." she replied to the sarcasm, dripping with ten times more venom than the secretary could even dream of. The woman stared at the popstar.

"Oh, Z! Yes his office is down this hall and the fifth door on the left..." the secretary spoke hurriedly and apologetically to Zoe as she just nodded and headed down the hallway.

Mr. Kawashima's door was wooden, cherry oak colored, had a sturdy office latch for a handle, and a black plaque on the door that read "Kawashima, K." in white letters. She knocked on the door three times, to notify him that she was there. A muffled voice was heard from behind the door. "One minute please!" it said. Zoe took a step away from the door and to the side if anyone was coming down the hallway, they could get past her. She heard footsteps a few minutes later and then the door slowly opened, revealing a man in his late twenties, in a business suit that, Zoe imagined, cost about three thousand yen at the least. He looked up at her and she came forth, with her hand extended towards him. His eyes widened in shock as he took in her figure and features, slowly figuring out who she was. He extended his hand to meet hers and shook her hand as she smiled brightly.

"Hi Mr. Kawashima, I'm Zoe Orimoto. Also known as Z in public." she informed the bewildered man in front of her as he just stared at her. "It's nice to finally meet you sir."

"Ah, the pleasure is all mine Miss Z. I take you're here about your music video recording...?" he greeted and asked her as he looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, I am." she smiled sweetly, as they released their hands.

"Please, step into my office." he motioned her into the office like she was a princess entering a castle. She nodded her head and looked around his office, admiring the hint of homey touches in the room. He closed the door behind himself so they could talk together about what her ideas were for the music video part she and her mother had asked him to record for her.

**Back with the girls and their plan...**

Jazlynn stared in disbelief as she saw Kouji, Kouichi, Takuya, Tommy and J.P. enter a café...? _'Why are they going to a café?_' She thought then dismissed it and turned back to her friends and their plan to get Zoe a boyfriend.

"Alright!" Chassidy chimed, as they stepped up to the crosswalk. "Let's put these babies where all the guys usually hang out, or pass by!"

"Yeah, good idea Chass!" Lynn-z agreed, putting her hands in the air.

"We should start with that café over there, and then we'll go over to the night club and other mens' stores. Got it!?" Chassidy ordered, placing a stack of posters in each girls arms. They saluted and headed off in separate directions.

**In the **_**"Little Star"**_** Café...**

Takuya, Tommy and J.P. sat on the left half of the booth and Kouji and Kouichi were on the right half. It was the time of the week where they would get together and talk about what happened during the previous week and other things as well.

"Man! I still can't believe we saw Zoe last week!" Tommy exclaimed, still in disbelief that their female teammate was actually in town.

"Yeah, that was unexpected alright." Kouichi agreed, sipping his coffee. Kouji looked at his twin and then looked over to the T.V. hanging from the ceiling. The girl at the bar asked the cashier to turn up the volume on the T.V. From it, the hosts' voice boomed through the café.

"Well, that was w-inds _Hanamuke_ at number 3. We have a special video for all those who love the international popstar, Z! It's her newest video,_ Anything_. Enjoy." The screen went from the host to a video. In the bottom corner it displayed the name of the singer, the name of the song, the name of the album, and the name of the record company. On the screen, you could see a t.v. in the background with the band Toto on it singing the beginning. Then it switches to Z in a half-sized button down shirt with a tie around her neck, short plaid shorts, knee-high boots and a hat on her head. In the video, she's dancing to the beat and snapping her fingers. Then she begins to sing. The picture changes from her in the first outfit to her in another outfit which consisted of a pair of dark marsh green cargo pants, a bandeau top with a summer jacket over it, a pair of converse and a military hat on her head. That's mainly the whole video. At the end, it shows her in the first outfit turning around in slow motion and walking away from the screen.

While the video was playing, all the guys in the café couldn't take their eyes off the television. She looked so appealing. _'Was that really the Zoe we know?'_ Kouji wondered in silence after seeing the music video for one of Zoe's extremely popular songs. Meanwhile the show had gone back to the host.

"There you have it! That was Z with _Anything_. Now, I just heard from a very reliable source that Z is in town and is looking forward to shooting part of her music video here in Japan. Although, most sources haven't seen the American popstar around town, doesn't mean she isn't really here. Now for number 2 in our countdown..." the host kept going, but the cashier turned the volume down again.

"Man, I can't believe that was Zoe! She looked so... good!" Takuya bursted while blushing madly thinking of their teammate in the outfits from her video. "I wonder if she brought those outfits with her..."

"Taki, you're thinking out loud again..." J.P. whispered in Takuya's ear, though he wasn't paying attention.

"I have to admit though, she was really hot in that video there..." Tommy added his own little say in the matter Takuya had brought up.

"I wonder what the rest of her music videos will be like?" Kouichi wondered out loud. The rest of them looked at him. J.P. smirked.

"Well, her music video for _'Fairy Tales'_ was kind of interesting. She was a devil, an angel and the narrator. Let me tell you, she was fine! In her music video for _'Leave (Get Out)' _she was pretty casual. Mini skirts, tank tops, halter tops. The normal for an American female her age." J.P. informed the rest in a know-it-all fashion. They all sweat dropped when he was finished.

"Well, has she made any other music videos yet?" Takuya questioned Mr. Know-it-all-about-Z.

"Well, rumor has it that she started making two others, but has yet to finish them. What that host guy said might actually be true. I mean about her finishing one of her music videos here in Tokyo..." J.P. replied, looking down at the table. He knew they thought he was a stalker, but then again she is their friend so it makes sense that he knows a lot about her.

'_Man, he really needs to get a life...'_ Kouji thought while watching the outside world.

"How did you find out all that J.P.?" Tommy asked, just out of curiosity.

"Well, my boss at work is really good friends with a guy named Kawashima at Pony Canyon Video And Recording Industry. It turns out that the Kawashima guy knows Z and she had an appointment with him that was delayed until further notice. It was for a video recording session." J.P. answered the question thoughtfully, thinking he shouldn't have said that in this particular café, or in public for that matter.

'_Wow, he knows someone that high up huh?'_ Kouji thought in surprise. He averted his eyes from his friends and out the window again. He wouldn't have said anything to anyone if it weren't for him catching the sight of Jazlynn, taping a poster up across the street. "Hey, look over there. Isn't that Z's friend, Jazlynn?" Kouji questioned his company and motioned across the street to where she was. They all gasped in shock.

"Yeah that is her! I wonder what she's doing with that poster..." Kouichi answered Kouji's question, only to come up with one of his own.

"Hey, let's go check it out after she leaves!" J.P. suggested and Takuya agreed by nodding his head. Kouji and Kouichi shrugged while Tommy too, was vigorously nodding his head up and down with excitement.

As soon as Jazlynn got up and ran down the street, the guys paid their bill and went to go check out the poster. Before they could get there, however, the small piece of paper had attracted a hell of a lot of the male population's attention. As they neared the small item taped to the wall, Tommy was the first to be able to read it.

"Men Wanted, The American Popstar Z needs a boyfriend! If you wish to participate, meet us at Bunkamura! Help Us Find Her Soulmate!" Tommy recited the contents of the poster.

"When is that going to be?" Takuya asked the boy.

"It says... This Friday! Sign ups are throughout this week." he read them the rest of the poster aloud.

"Well, I guess I'll volunteer for fun!" Takuya had a mischievous smile plastered on his face, while he was cackling evilly.

"Yeah me too!" J.P. added.

"I think I'll just sit and watch you guys humiliate yourselves..." Tommy said plainly while sweat dropping at the older two.

"I'll just go to tell her I came as a friend..." Kouichi made his decision while also sweat dropping at Takuya and J.P.

'_I guess I can have some fun with her. This can be my excuse...'_ Kouji thought deviously, keeping his thoughts to himself. Kouichi just glanced over at him feeling like he was up to something.

**Back with Z and Mr. Kawashima...**

"Well, what are your ideas for this part of the music video for...?" Mr. Kawashima questioned Zoe from behind his desk.

"I was thinking of doing the rest of _'Let It Rain'_ on top of some kind of building. Just me singing." Z stated her idea for the remainder of the video.

"What about the rest of it?" Mr. Kawashima asked her out of curiosity.

"Oh, that's already been recorded. This is all that's left for that video." She answered, smiling.

"Alright, well where did you have in mind?" he asked again, but this was important.

"Maybe the Westin Hotel... Something like that. I was hoping you could think of some kind of place for that... I'm not the greatest at thinking up where it should be." she smiled shyly as she explained.

"Oh... Well I think the Westin Hotel will do fine then. You go home and get ready for the recording session, and I'll call you before we head over there Okay?" he suggested, standing up to lead her out of his office.

"Yeah, that's fine. Thank you so much." she nodded and left his office.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours." he waved goodbye as she slowly disappeared down the hall and out of the building. After he couldn't see her anymore, he went back into his office and closed the door behind him.

As Zoe neared the secretary's desk, she lifted her head towards her and waved. The secretary waved back and smiled. "Have a wonderful day, Miss Z." she spoke just as Zoe had opened the doors and left the building, turning her iPod back on.

Zoe headed for the subway station again with her iPod still playing the same song by Alan Luo. She paid her fare for the second, but not last, time today. As soon as the next subway pulled up to the platform, she boarded and got a seat. She sat there with her eyes closed. _'I wonder how their tour is going... I bet they skipped out on it for something stupid. That's just like them... Oh well. I hope they aren't back yet though. It would be bad if they knew I was doing this on summer vacation. I'd never hear the end of it!'_ she thought about what her friends were doing and mused at some of the possibilities. Then someone else entered her mind. Surprisingly for the first time the whole day. Kouji. _'I... I wonder what he's doing right now...?' _she wondered sadly, reliving their hug at the _DEN Rokuen-Tei_ the week before.

**Back with the guys...**

Tommy had to go home, and J.P. had to get to work. Takuya had to run home to get some change for the subway and Kouji and Kouichi decided to go home as well. On their way, Kouji and Kouichi walked in silence. Kouichi kept glancing at his brother, who seemed entranced in his own thoughts. _'I wonder what's up with him...' _Kouichi thought worriedly. He'd seen his twin acting this way the whole week before. It was kind of scary.

"Kouji, you okay? You seem... I don't know if this is the right word to use but, disturbed." Kouichi asked with great concern. Kouji looked at him and then looked back down at the ground. He opened his mouth to begin.

"It's Zoe. I can't... I don't know what it is, but she's got me... It's hard to explain." Kouji tried his hardest, Kouichi could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Jazlynn has me the same way. I can't stop thinking about her. She's a great person." Kouji looked at Kouichi again in surprise that he actually liked someone.

"Wow, I had a feeling you liked her though." Kouji stated, changing his view to straight ahead of him.

"Well, this makes us even because I could tell you liked Zoe a while ago. After we had dinner with them, you would be dazed during class. What happened?" Kouichi was a little skeptical, knowing his twin liked someone, anyone for that matter.

"Well... she... she was crying as I confronted her... but... I couldn't help it. We hugged... more of a... an embrace than a hug actually..." Kouji didn't want to spill his guts to his brother, especially not in public. All Kouichi could do was stare at him in surprise.

**Zoe back at the apartment...**

Zoe entered the apartment living room and headed towards her room. She opened the door and closed it as soon as she stepped inside. Before pausing her iPod, she grabbed her CD case and pulled out a CD that had _'B4-4 Single: Endlessly' _written on it. She placed the CD in her alarm clock and pressed the play button on it. She paused her iPod, pulled out her earphones from her ears and heard the song playing through her entire room. She put her iPod on her night stand and walked over to her clothes in the closet. She pulled out a halter top vest with a zipper in the front, a short black jean mini skirt and a pair of heels.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She searched for it and couldn't find it. When she found it, it was by her laundry pile inside her pants pocket from the day before. She sweat dropped at her stupidity. Then she flipped it open to see who it was. It said Unknown Caller.

'_Huh, that's weird. I never get unknown calls...'_ she thought. She closed her cellphone and placed it next to her iPod on the night stand. She walked over to the bathroom and took a shower.

**Meanwhile at Kouji and Kouichi's Apartment...**

Kouji was in his room, thinking again. Kouichi was out in the kitchen, making them lunch. Kouji, sitting at his desk in front of his computer, was thinking deeply about a certain blond girl he's known for a very long time. _'I still can't believe that music video was really hers. I have to agree with Taki and J.P., she was drop dead gorgeous in that video. If I weren't a sane man, I'd have jumped onto the screen and started kissing it or something... though I'd never do that.' _Kouji mused to himself. _'Maybe she told the girls to put up those posters as a joke? Nah, that's just not something she'd do. I still want to kiss her. That look in her eyes is just irresistible... Wait till I see her again.' _Kouji was still thinking about her while doing his assignments for school and eating lunch with Kouichi. Though it was safe to say that Kouichi was occupied with thoughts of a girl as well. Neither of them talked to each other for the remainder of the day.

**At Zoe's apartment...**

The girls got back to the apartment after Zoe went out to do her video recording with Kawashima and his crew. The girls checked her room. When she wasn't in there, they sighed in relief.

"She must've gone out..." Lynn-z stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but I wonder where to." Chassidy wondered out loud. The only answer she got was a shrug from her two friends.

The girls sat down and watched t.v. for about three hours. It was about 5:30 p.m. and they were just about to make dinner when Zoe walked in the door with a towel around her neck, body and hair dripping wet from the hose they used on the set for the video. The girls stared at her in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do!?" Chassidy demanded an answer to her question.

"I'm not telling you, you'd kill me!" Zoe shot back, making her way to her room. "Now, I'm going to take another shower, so please don't bother me for a while okay?" she asked politely, trying to de-emphasize the _another_, listening for no answers to her question, shutting her door and locking it from the inside.

"Wait a minute Z!" Lynn-z ran to her door, trying to open it, but failed. She turned back to her two companions, with her eyes closed and sweat dropping(--' like that). "She locked it."

The other two sweat dropped as well and turned back to making dinner. When dinner was ready and being served, Chassidy knocked on Zoe's door. "Zoe, dinners' ready! Are you hungry?" she asked, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Give me a few minutes alright!?" Zoe answered from behind the door, so it was a little muffled.

"Alright!" Chassidy spat back, walking back to the kitchen to ready her own plate.

A few moments later, Zoe came bursting out of her room with loads of energy. She happily picked up a plate and filled it with food. The girls just stared at her like she was high. Zoe walked into the living room with her plate in hand and plopped a squat on the couch. Setting her plate on the coffee table in front of her, she put her hands together as if to pray. _'Itadakimasu!_' she thought, not saying out loud. She dived head first into her dinner and wolfed it down. The others were staring at her. When she was finished, she put her hands together again, and, this time out loud, said words of worthy praise to the cook. "Gochisosama!" she said with a happy smile and trotted into the kitchen to wash her plate.

"Are you okay Z?" Jazlynn asked her friend, eyeing her worriedly. At this question, Zoe just turned around and smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, why?" Zoe knew what she was trying to get at but she was trying her hardest to hide her inner thoughts. Apparently a little too hard...

"Zoe, you're acting like you're high or drunk or something!" Chassidy explained, noticing the forced smile Zoe was wearing. "What are thinking about?"

"..." Zoe was silent, and blinked at her friends' question. She looked down at her feet.

"Well!?" Lynn-z interrupted Zoe's pondering on if she should answer the question truthfully or not.

"Um..." was all she could say before trying to walk to her room. Chassidy stood up and blocked her before she got there.

"What did you do this afternoon?" Chassidy asked another question, this time trying to force Zoe into answering the question with a hard glare. Zoe was used to glares like that, courtesy of Kouji and the Digital World, so it didn't faze her. She just stood there with a blank stare of her own. The silence grew. Chassidy sighed. "Please?" she pleaded. Zoe sighed in defeat by pressure.

"I... finished a music video." Zoe confessed and waited for the harsh words of her friends about how this is time to relax and play around, not do work.

"Why!? You're supposed to be relaxing!" Chassidy chastised Zoe until it was about eight.

At eight, they all went to bed. But Zoe lay wide awake on her bed, thinking about what had happened earlier today. The call. The yelling. Her iPod playing one song over and over again. All of it. The next thing on the list was... Kouji. Her thoughts of Kouji came back to her mind. She would have enjoyed musing to herself about him yelling at Kouichi or studying hard for a test in school, but her cell phone rang again.

"Unknown Caller again?" Zoe asked, no one in particular.

At that time, Kouichi was calling Jazlynn. She picked up her cell phone and saw it was him. She flipped it open and answered quickly.

"Hello? Kouichi?" Jazlynn answered her phone nervously.

"_Yeah, hey Jazlynn. I was wondering if you could tell me what Z's cell number is?" _he asked shyly. She had a thoughtful look on her face, thinking before she asked him what for and decided to give him her number.

"It's... 212-896-3458. Why did you want to know that though?" Jazlynn asked him after she gave him the number just to be safe.

"_It's for my brother, though he didn't ask. Also because I'm her friend. So did you want to talk or do you need to sleep?"_ Kouichi questioned shyly, while bending down. She could here him grunt while trying not to drop the phone out of his hands.

"Uh, sure we can talk... Are you giving your brother the number?" she said with a quizzical intention.

"_Yeah, just slipping it under his door."_ Kouichi answered while standing back up.

"Oh, well... What do you want to talk about?" Jazlynn, nervous as hell, couldn't think of anything. She heard a soft chuckle from Kouichi on the other end.

**Right then in Kouji's room...**

Kouji heard Kouichi talking to someone on his phone. He ignored how close it was to his room and kept working on his assignments. He looked over at his door as he heard Kouichi chuckling, then the sound fading. This made him irritated. He got up and opened his door, only to find a little piece of paper on the floor. _'What the!?'_ he bent down and picked up the little piece of paper and read it's contents. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately shut his door. _'Is it really what it says it is? Or is he playing around?'_ Kouji pondered, walking over to his bed and plopping down on it. _'Should I?'_ Kouji swallowed hard, picked up his cell phone, dialed the number and put it up to his ear.

It rang four times and someone picked up...

**Right then in Zoe's room...**

Zoe's phone rang again. _'God, I'm popular tonight...'_ she thought sarcastically, sweat dropping at her luck. She flipped open her phone for the second time that night. The caller ID read... _'Minamoto...!?'_ her eyes widened as she read the name over and over. On the fourth ring, she came to her senses and answered the phone.

"Hello...?" she asked cautiously.

"_Hey..."_ came the deep, nervous voice of Kouji Minamoto, Lone Wolf.

"Hey." she replied, far more nervous than he was by a long shot.

"_So, how have you been lately?"_ he asked, desperately trying to start a conversation.

"Good. And you?" she looked down at her lap, blushing. She could feel it.

"_Good... What are you doing right now?" _he questioned, seeming like he was preoccupied.

"Uh... just sitting on my bed, bored. And you!?" she asked a little outraged by the lack of privacy.

"_Oh, doing my assignments for school."_ he replied casually, unaffected by her little outburst.

"Then why are you calling me if you're doing something so important!?" she was totally angry at him for calling her while he was doing something so life-determining.

"_Relax, it's just an assignment..." _he seemed amused by her irritation.

"Well, I hate for you to get a bad grade because of me..." she said, guilt in her voice.

"_Zoe..."_ this made him mad. _"Stop, it won't be your fault. I called you remember?"_

"Yeah but still.." she started again but he cut her off.

"_No 'buts'! I called you, it's my fault for not finishing them, if I don't."_ he found himself almost yelling at her. She jumped a little at his voice level.

"..." she didn't say anything, just hung her head down. She heard him sigh.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to seem angry."_ he tried his best to comfort her.

"It's okay... I was acting a little rash. I should get some sleep and so should you. Call me tomorrow when you get the chance okay?" she tried her hardest to keep her sobbing to herself, for him not to get angry at her again for crying. She wiped her cheeks off.

"_Yeah, I guess that would be better huh? I'll call you tomorrow after classes. Bye Z."_ he hung up.

She took her phone from her ear and held it out in front of her face, it droning. She just stared at the screen for a moment, then closed it. Placing it on her night stand, she crawled under the comforter on the bed and tried to sleep.

**Kouji after he hung up...**

Kouji sighed as he flipped his phone shut and looked back at his assignments in front of him. They were all finished. He sighed again as he covered himself with his blanket and tried to sleep. But it would be hard to know she was depressed and the conversation ringing in his head. But he managed to fall asleep.

**The Next Day(Wednesday)...**

Kouji, Takuya and Kouichi were walking around town, looking for a place to eat lunch. Kouichi saw one of the posters and a thought popped up in his head. Kouichi looked at Takuya, who was on the other side of Kouji. "Hey, did you manage to sign up for that contest yesterday, Takuya?" he asked out of curiosity. Takuya looked over at him and then back at the sky.

"Yeah, though I was almost not able to make it there in time." Takuya replied, triumphantly.

"I think I'll go today after classes..." Kouichi looked straight ahead of himself, thoughtfully.

"I want to be last." Kouji said, though not intending to say it out loud. The other two just stared at him in surprise. But he didn't care anyways.

The other two, seeing Kouji wasn't really fazed by their surprise, shrugged and turned their attention back to the path ahead of them. Still looking for a place to eat lunch.

**Chassidy, Lynn-z and Jazlynn at the Bunkamura...**

There was a line out of the front of the building. Starting at their little sign up table, and heading out of the room, down the hallway, down the staircase, and outside. Each one of the girls were asking one guy at a time, all the questions for qualification. And if they qualified for the competition, they got a number and were told to come back on Friday around noon. They were on number 233. The next three guys were asked to come up to the table. Lynn-z was with a guy the age of thirty-three, with black hair and glasses. Jazlynn was with a guy that was about nineteen, with brown hair and blue eyes. And Chassidy, was with J.P., one of Z's biggest fans. Chassidy just sweat dropped.

**With Zoe...**

Zoe was in the living room of their apartment, watching television. It was about 2:30 pm. She flipped through the channels to find something interesting. She finally found MTV Asia. The countdown was on, number nineteen. _'Well, at least I didn't miss much...'_ she thought. The music video that was on was _'Kibou No Kakera' _by Nana Kitade. As the video went on, Zoe found herself singing along with it.

"Dakedo zenbu to iwasete!" she sang lightly. She got up and went tot the kitchen to fix herself some lunch. "Dakara waratte itai yo." She came back to the couch with her sandwich and sat down. "Dakara imasugu waratte yo." she sang as the song finished and the image on the t.v. went back to the host.

"That was Nana Kitade at number nineteen with_ 'Kibou No Kakera'_. That video is always fun to watch. Our next video on the countdown is _'Aozora No Namida'_ by Hitomi Takahashi. I hope you like her and her vampire ways." with that the image changed to the video. Zoe found herself singing this one too.

"Hitori kiri kuroyami no naka kimi no namida no imi o shitta

Egau basho umi dashita kedo dare mo kizutsuketaku nakute

Umi o wataru kaze wa kyou mo mayowazu ni ashita ni mukau no ni

Kokoro wa doushite ugoki dasenai

Donna unmei ga matte irundarou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayakitsu ka muto shinjiteiru

Furishi kiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ga egao ni kaeru yo

Hisogi aji oritaketa kaze yumi no aida o zuri ruketeku

Shinjiru koto mada kowai kedo todo maru koto wa mou shinai

Tsuki ga sotto kata o tadaki mina mo utsushite kureta kiro michi

Mayou koto sae wasurete yuku yo

Nani mo nai asu ga matte itemo

Nani ka o umi dasu te ga aru kara

Kimerareta michi mo kaete yukeru

Tsuyoi omoi ima komi ageteru

Koboreteta aozora no NAMIDA

Ashita ni wa kitto areru kara

Miageta saki e to aruki daseru hazu

Doko made mo yukeru jibun nakusanai nara

Donna unmei ga matte irundarou

Kuyamitakunai yo umareta koto

Kanashimi no naka ni yuuki ga aru

Kagayakitsu ka muto shinjiteiru

Furishikiru aozora no NAMIDA

Itsu no hi ka egao ni kaeru yo"

She sighed and began to eat her lunch during the commercials. When the show came back on, she stopped and watched, waiting for the next song. "Well, the next one is pretty Heart warming, number seventeen, _'YURA YURA'_ by Hearts Grow. Enjoy." The video started and Zoe sang this one too. She was unstoppable.

"Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Zutto soba ni ita kara

Aita suki ma ookisugite

Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji

"Mata ne..." ga sabishii

Minarenai machi de naiteru nara

Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Hitorikake no sofaa

Mannaka wo toriatta ne

Itsumademo mukiatte iru tame ni

Futari wa ganbareru

Miageta yozora wa kumo ga harete

Yume ni mukatteru hitomi wa kawaranai

Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa

Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru

Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita

Hitotsu no chikai

Hanasu toki ni kami wo sawaru kuse ga utsutte iru

Hitorikiri de nemuru

Mune no itami sae kitto kizuna

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa

Itsumo futari utsushiteru

Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita

Hitotsu no chikai"

The host was back on the t.v. "Well, wasn't that a nice video? Well, our next one is a bit different from that one. Number sixteen is _'Kirikirimai'_ by Orange Range." the image changed once again from the host to the video. Zoe didn't sing this one though. She just watched and nodded her head to the beat.

After the video ended, it went to a commercial again. This time, Zoe went into her room and took a shower. About an hour and a half later, she came out into the living room with a bath robe on and sat down on the couch. "Well, that was w-inds _'Hanamuke'_ at number three. We have a special video for all those who love the international popstar, Z! It's her newest video, _'Anything'_. Enjoy." The image changed to her video, _'Anything'_. She smiled at the video and all the memories that came back to her from the creation of the video. She once again, found herself singing along with her own song.

"(It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you

There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do)

Yo I don't know

What you do when you do what you do boy

But baby baby baby baby

I don't even care no more

You've got me so

Caught up in ya spell, it's voodoo boy

Well baby baby baby babe

I wanna be there for sure

Cause every time that we rendezvous

I don't wanna go back home

And every time that I'm holding you

There ain't no way to let you go

You're shining down boy the game is through

I don't wanna play no more

Cause the only one that I want is you

So tell me what you wanna do because baby

Cause I just can't stay away

There's nothing that I can do

And baby you can have your way

Just as long as I can have you

And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya

And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya

Now I've been told

That you got you a few and you ain't sure

But baby baby baby baby

You gon wanna let em go

Cause I've been sold

On you, I don't check for dues no more

Cause baby baby baby baby

You the way I wanna roll

Cause every time that we rendezvous

I don't wanna go back home

And every time that I'm holding you

There ain't no way to let you go

You're shining down boy the game is through

Listen I don't wanna play no more

Cause the only one that I want is you

So tell me what you wanna do because baby

Cause I just can't stay away

There's nothing that I can do

And baby you can have your way

Just as long as I can have you

And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya

And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya

I'm down anything, boy you and me

It's the way you know it's supposed to be

Cause I would do anything for you baby

I'm down anything, boy you and me

Should be doin what comes naturally

Baby cause I

Cause I just can't stay away

There's nothing that I can do

And baby you can have your way

Just as long as I can have you

And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya

And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya

Cause I just can't stay away (Ooh no)

There's nothing that I can do

And baby you can have your way

Just as long as I can have you

And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya

And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya"

The video ended and the host was back on the screen. "There you have it! That was Z with_ 'Anything'_. Now, I just heard from a very reliable source that Z is in town and is looking forward to recording part of her music videos here in Japan. Although, most sources haven't seen the American popstar, doesn't mean she isn't really here. Now for number two on the countdown, we have a special person who isn't from Japan but nonetheless, is taking a lot of the girls' hearts, Se7en with _'Hikari'_.". The image changed to a video with a man in his early twenties, dancing around and singing. Zoe could only stare at the Korean version of the American Usher.

Zoe walked back into her room and changed into her everyday wear. She grabbed her iPod and walked out the front door, turning off the t.v. on her way.

**Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya at Lunch...**

The guys had finally found a place to eat lunch. They stood in line at a Subway. After about ten minutes, they got their food, paid, and sat down at a booth. Takuya sat opposite of the twins, who had gotten almost the same exact sandwich.

"Hey Takuya, did they ask you questions as to why you wanted enter the competition?" Kouichi quizzed him, looking a little sly.

"Uh yeah, but it wasn't much. Just things like how would you treat her, what song would you dedicate to her, and things like that." Takuya answered the first question looking a little worried and suspicious of Kouichi's intentions.

"Uh-huh. And what did Lynn-z say about you entering?" Kouichi now had a sly grin on his face that mocked Takuya to his inner core.

Takuya gulped before answering and looked away from the face across from him. "She was busy with someone else, so I don't know what she'll have to say about it..."

"Well, just don't take the competition too seriously then." Kouji stated after swallowing a bite of his sandwich, his eyes closed.

"Huh!?" Takuya shot his head quizzically toward Kouji, a look of surprise etched on his features.

"Show Lynn-z that you like her more than Zoe by not taking the competition too seriously and trying to win it head on." Kouji stated calmly, slowly opening his eyes in mid explanation. Kouichi Looked from his brother to the befuddled Takuya.

After taking in the information slowly, Takuya averted his gaze from Kouji to his sandwich. He closed his eyes and picked up his lunch. "I guess you're right Kouji..." and he took a bite of the tasty sub.

"Do you really intend to enter that competition, Kouji?" Kouichi now turned his quizzing on his brother.

Kouji simply continued to eat his sandwich, ignoring his twin's question. Kouichi grunted and turned to his sandwich as well. They ate in silence afterwards. Nothing but the sound of chattering and music around them.

**Chassidy, Lynn-z and Jazlynn at the Bunkamura once again...**

It was almost four in the afternoon. The sign up for today is almost finished and the girls are wiped out. As the last six guys were divided, the girls all sighed at the same time. Things weren't looking too hopeful for their plan.

'_I can't believe that out of all the guys in this whole district, hardly any of them... Zoe wouldn't take any interest in any one of them! Especially not her friends...' _Chassidy thought while questioning the two in front of her one at a time. The guy on her left-hand side was tall with brown hair and sea green eyes. He wasn't too bad looking. The guy on her right-hand side however, was about thirty years old and almost every hair on his head was gray!

Next to dear Chassidy, leader of this wonderful project, is Lynn-z. The guys with her were a little more reassuring. Both of them were about twenty, and quite handsome. One had black hair with dark brown, almost black, eyes. The other had dark brown hair with light orange streaks, and light blue eyes. _'Even if they look this handsome, Zoe still won't like these two...' _Lynn-z sighed again and continued to question the two.

Last, but certainly not least, is sweet miss Jazlynn. The final two guys with her weren't what you would call graceful... One had messy blond, almost orange, hair with teal eyes. And the other had equally messy hair, though his was an auburn color, and plain blue eyes. _'These two are absolutely hopeless cases...' _Jazlynn thought, in her mind crying twin waterfalls.

And with those six finished with their quiz session, they were given their numbers and the sign ups were closed for the day. "Now to head home!" the girls gleefully exclaimed in unison, walking out the front doors of the Bunkamura.

**Zoe walking around the Shibuya District...**

Zoe had on her headphones, as usual, her iPod playing and she was wandering around aimlessly. At five o' clock, she stopped at a restaurant to have something to eat. She found herself in a McDonald's. '_It's okay I guess...'_ she thought, a little disappointed in her own decision, and ordered her meal. After about three minutes, she got her food and sat down in a booth alone, watching out the window with her iPod playing once again. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, but then again she didn't have to be paying attention to know what was going on around her. A lot of the guys were staring at her.

As soon as she finished her Big Mac, she left the restaurant and headed for the main square. She stood by the cross-walk and stared at the giant television that was displayed on the middle building. She sighed, lifted herself off of the pole she leaning on, closed her eyes, and headed for home. It's around seven o' clock now._ 'They're probably wondering where the hell I am right now...'_ Zoe thought with an amused smile.

Kouji and Kouichi's apartment...

Kouji and Kouichi are sitting at their small, two seater dining table, in the middle of the empty space between the kitchen and living room that they call a 'dining room'. As the two finished their meal in unison, Kouichi perked his head up and looked toward Kouji. "You never answered my question back at lunch..." he stated.

"And?" Kouji wasn't planning on telling his brother and Kouichi knew that he didn't want to.

"You can tell me, I won't tell Takuya or anyone else." Kouichi got serious, giving his twin a stern look of worry.

Kouji looked emotionlessly at Kouichi and sighed, closing his eyes while picking up his dishes to take them to the kitchen, which was right behind him, and calmly explained to his brother, "I plan on taking it a little seriously, but I don't really intend to win. If I do, then so be it. Takuya likes that Lynn-z girl, so he shouldn't really be entering the competition, but it's just for the fun of it and also a little support for a friend." and with that said he left for his room and shut the door, making all conversation a 'not-going-to-happen' sort of thing.

Kouichi sighed, grabbed his dishes and brought them to the kitchen. After he finished washing his dishes, he watched television for a little bit. After about a half hour, he went into his room.

Kouji, lying on his bed, staring up at his cellphone, in his room, was debating whether telling Kouichi the truth was a good thing or not. His phone and alarm clock both blared the same time, 7:30 p.m. Kouji closed his eyes and sighed once more. He had been doing that a lot lately, sighing. He looked at his phone quizzically, since it was vibrating. 'Who the hell...?' and his eyes widened when he saw who that text message had came from. He sat up immediately and almost him his head on the night stand. He opened the message hastily and read.

'_**Kouji, I'll see you tomorrow if you'll meet me at the park at noon for lunch, okay?'**_

Kouji shook his head and read the message about ten more times before actually believing who had sent it and replied.

**Zoe returning home...**

Zoe had just sent the text message before entering her apartment. As she opened the door, she saw the three of her friends watching the television in silence. She opened it fully and let herself in. As they heard the door close, they all turned their heads to find Zoe standing there with her eyes closed and clutching her cell phone in her right hand.

"How was your day, Z?" Chassidy asked with a small smile on her face.

Zoe's head shot up and she plastered a smile on her face. "Oh, it was fine and you?" she replied, inquiring that her friends were up to no good.

"Oh, it was uh..." Lynn-z struggled to find the words and looked to Jazlynn for help.

"It was great!" Jazlynn finished and the other two sighed in relief.

Zoe raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Well, that's good I guess."

"Where are you going? Aren't you hungry?" Chassidy asked, but only got a shake of the head as an answer. With that she shrugged and Zoe entered her room and locked the door from the inside again.

Just as she entered, her phone, which she was still clutching firmly in her right hand, began vibrating. She jumped a little due to surprise and then lifted the phone up so she could read what the reply was. Her eyes widened out of joy and she jumped around, then plopped on her bed hugging her phone. The message read:

'_**Hey Z, yeah sure. I'll meet you at the park for lunch. Where do you wanna go?'**_

After calming herself down with a sigh, she began to reply to the message, but was stopped, because she had to think of a place to eat that was appropriate to go with this person. '_Not romantic...'_ she thought, scowling, remembering why her friends always bugged her. _'Maybe a Subway or something...'_ and with that thought she texted the idea to this person and sent the message, awaiting the reply.

**The Next Day(Thursday)...**

Zoe was at the park, standing at the edge of the lake in the middle of the park, admiring the scenery and the wind stroking her face gently. It was a little before noon and Zoe was a little nervous.

_**Flashback**__ ripple ripple_

Zoe had been waiting for a reply to the previous message she sent, and her phone began to ring. Startled, she looked at the caller ID. _'He's calling me...?'_she thought and answered her phone. "Hello...?" once again, nervous of talking with this certain person.

"_Hey..." _he too, apparently, was nervous as well.

"So, where do you want to go?" she asked hastily.

"_Huh? Well, Kouichi, Takuya and I had Subway today for lunch so... Maybe a Ramen shop."_ he answered, seeming to have calmed down a little.

"A ramen shop huh? Alright. We'll meet up at the park, and then go to have lunch. How about that?" She asked the person again, feeling a little happier.

"_Yeah. It's getting a little late, sorry I didn't call you earlier. We were busy over here."_ he apologized, but it more calm than anything else.

"Alright, I'll just see you tomorrow at noon. Night Kouji." she waited for his farewell patiently.

"_Night Z."_ and with that, they both hung up and went to sleep, waiting for their meeting the next day.

_**End of Flashback**_

It was five minutes before noon and Zoe was just standing there with her eyes closed, letting the wind strike her from the front and sooth her uneasy mind. Her eyes were closed for quite some time. A lot of the guys that were going by, eyed her as they passed. They were either on their way to the Bunkamura for the competition that she was clueless about, or they were heading to get something to eat. None of them had the nerve to approach her.

About ten minutes passed and so did many guys. Eyeing her and not approaching her as they passed. She opened her eyes, took out her cell phone and looked at the time._ 'It's ten minutes after twelve... He's late...'_ she closed her eyes again, shut her cell phone and put it back in her pocket. She looked sad. Right after she sighed, a hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around with wide eyes and stared at the face of her friend, Kouji MInamoto.

He had an amused grin on his face, due to her surprise. She sighed out of relief. Then she pouted to him playfully. "You're late Minamoto...!" She stuck out her lower lip like a child would. He chuckled a little.

"Sorry, Kouichi kind of made a mess in Chemistry class. We had to clean up and it took longer than I expected." he apologized, still amused by the look on her face.

"But you don't look like there was a mess..." she trailed off, overlooking him, and blinking stupidly. He chuckled again.

"Come on, I'm hungry, aren't you?" he asked, turning around, threatening to leave her behind.

"Yeah, wait for me!" She jogged to catch up to him. When she did, she slung her arms behind her back, catching hold of her right arm with her left hand. She looked up at him innocently and smiled.

They headed for the nearest Ramen shop in mutual silence. And they arrived at one that was quite small and quaint, but had great food nonetheless. They decided to have ramen here and after they finished ordering, they sat down at a table. She stared down at her hands nervously, knowing he was watching her.

"Hey, how is America?" he asked, just to start a conversation.

"It's, okay I guess. You could say it's really fun." she answered with an extremely nervous smile displayed on her features.

"Hmm. Well, when are you supposed to go back?" he questioned, a hint of oncoming depression in his voice. Knowing that the answer was one he wouldn't like.

"Actually... I leave in about two weeks..." she answered his question, not facing him, but staring down at her hands, fighting back the tears.

Kouji was just about to complain about that but their food was ready. He got up, retrieved the tray with the two bowls on it and headed back towards their table. Zoe looked up as he handed her the bowl that was hers. "Thanks..." she muttered, receiving the bowl, their fingertips making seconds worth contact. A shiver was sent spiraling down her spine, as if threatening to make her dizzy herself.

After about ten minutes of silence and slurping, Kouji and Zoe actually made eye contact. They stared at each other over their bowls for at least two minutes before her head dropped down, her focusing on her food again. Kouji's brows furrowed and he closed his eyes. He sighed and returned to eating. She glanced up at him. _'I invited him out so I should talk to him at least...'_ she mentally slapped her hand on her forehead, then whacked herself on the head.

"So... how's school?" she asked after swallowing.

He looked up at her, chopsticks in mid-air with a few noodles caught between them. "It's fine. Nothing special." his reply was cool and calm, as he slurped up the noodles hanging from his chopsticks.

"Are you on a sports team?" she wanted know if he was the athletic type. She knew he was a kendo student, but not much else.

"No, that's Takuya. Though, Kouichi surprised me and actually joined the basketball team..." Kouji looked thoughtful with the last bit.

"Oh..." she was speechless.

"And what about you?" now the tables had turned. She was looking at him with her chopsticks in mid-air with noodles hanging in between the two wooden sticks.

"It's alright. My major is Drama." she shrugged and slurped up h the hanging noodles.

"No sports?" he quizzed again.

"Well..." more noodles hanging.

"Well what?" Kouji looked almost irritated.

"I'm the captain of the volleyball team at my school..." she smiled sheepishly and almost dropped her noodles in the process of being embarrassed.

Kouji's eyes widened. "Wow. You're that good huh?" he smirked at her slyly.

"My teammates think so but I'm not too sure." She pouted a little and then ate some more of her ramen.

They finished their ramen lunch and headed back to the park. It's about three now. Kouji looked at Zoe and she was watching the lake again, just as she was when she was waiting for him. Guys passing by would still look at her in awe and not try to approach her. Kouji was glad of that. _'Only an hour left...'_ Kouji thought sadly. Thinking of departing with her once again pained him.

Her back was facing him and her eyes were closed. Feeling the wind brush against her skin, tickling her neck like soft kisses or perhaps, another person's breathe, flowing through her hair like fingers of another, and caressing her hands as if trying to comfort her, to fight her oncoming depression. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to face Kouji. _'He looks troubled...'_ she began to wear a worried mask.

"What's wrong Kouji?" she asked, the worry drenching her words like hot wax falling on your finger.

"It's nothing." he shook his head and looked away. "I've got somewhere to be in a little bit. It'll take me a little time to get there." he looked back at her. His facial expression was almost apologetic.

"Oh, if you want to go right now, I won't stop you. I mean it's important, right?" she looked down at the grass, trying her hardest not to cry, knowing that he couldn't stay with her forever.

"..." he couldn't say anything.

"Go. I'm not going to stop you, so go." she plastered the most fake smile he had ever seen her present since he'd known her. She turned away from him again.

"Alright, I'll call you later Z." he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look over her shoulder at him. She nodded with a small smile. And he left. After that, she made a bee line straight home.

**At the Bunkamura...**

Once again, it is almost time for the sign ups to end. And this time for good. This is the last day that anyone can even think about entering this competition. It was 4:35 p.m. and the girls were ready to go home. Today had been no better than the day before. There were eleven guys left in line. But that changed after the next six were told to come up to the tables for registration. Kouji came through the doors, up the stairs and down the hallway. And took the final place in line.

By the time the final six were called up, Kouji was to be questioned and registered by Jazlynn, his brother's secret crush. Jazlynn was befuddled when she saw him. All she could do was gape. He was the last person she, or Chassidy or Lynn-z, had expected to show up for this competition. _'Kouji!? Of all people!?!'_ she yelled in her mind.

Chassidy had two guys who were about thirty years old and just not fitting for the role of Zoe's boyfriend. But, she did her job. After all, this was welcome for anyone. Chassidy sighed and looked over at the two others. She hadn't noticed Kouji yet. _'This might be the most hopeless day of them all...'_ she mentally sighed.

Lynn-z sat with two twenty year olds. To be exact, she was dealing with twins. Identical twins. The only difference between them? Their hair partings. But they were just a little too perfect for Zoe. _'Another shot in the dark...'_ she thought as she sighed and glanced over at Jazlynn's table. It was meant to be a quick glance, but something, or someone, caught her eye. Kouji. _'What the hell is he doing here!?'_ she exaggerated inside her head, inner self grabbing her head and swinging her body form side to side.

Jazlynn tried her best to keep a straight face while questioning the two in front of her for their registration. After she handed them their numbers, the first guy got up and shot out of the room immediately. Chassidy and Lynn-z were also done with their two guys. As they left the room, Kouji was just standing up and getting ready to walk out with his hands in his pockets. Chassidy, right then and there, had finally noticed him. Her mouth dropped. Sh gaped at the sight, finally came to her senses and turned to the two next to her after he had left. "Did I see right!?" she asked, sounding like she had just been tricked. The two simply nodded their heads, and all Chassidy could do was hang her head.

The sign ups for the competition were complete, and the girls could go home. "Now, let's get home and sleep! I'm wiped out and we have to get here early to make preparations." Chassidy ordered and the other two simply nodded in agreement. With that said, they headed home. Tomorrow would surely bring about fun and maybe a little bit of anger, but mostly fun.

**Possibly my longest chapter ever... well I hope you aren't disappointed. Sorry it took so long, writers block for a while there. I had deleted a chapter from my original plans. Hehe. Oh well. I hope to have my mini chapters up soon too. Don't worry they're still with this story, just mini. Anywho, I also hope that I did a little better with the dialogue... hope you can forgive me for being so clumsy before! TT.TT Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Chit Happens. Hope you'll wanna read it! Oh and hontou arigatou for the reviews and faves from **_**Acting On Impulse**_


	5. 4 Chit Happens

**Chapter 4: Chit Happens**

**So... I decided to delete my Mini Chapters, I'd just have to make another real chapter anyway. ' Anywho, sorry this is so late, school, life, and other things like holidays and house calls got in my way. As well as no inspiration. Sorry, I've changed the date of the competition. Heheh.**

**I do NOT own the Bunkamura, and I don't know what it looks like inside for the record, I've never been to Japan... I do NOT own Digimon just Lynn-z, Jazlynn, Chassidy, and Chika as my OCs. I also do NOT own the songs I mentioned in this chapter, or any other chapter for that matter. Though I do own a copy of the CD for the F4 song and the LIPS single...**

**Anyway, ENJOY, tanoshi! Yoroshiku! Or as Kame puts it, Yoropiku!**

Four days after the sign ups for the _"Z Needs A Boyfriend"_ contest were over, the girls, without Zoe, began to decorate and set up the Bunkamura for the competition. Zoe, noticing their strange behavior and extreme spending of vacation money, automatically assumed they were up to no good. She spent these previous four days sitting in her room, and walking around the city, pondering the possibilities and preparing herself for the worst.

Of course, the girls figured she would get suspicious of their spendings. This wasn't the first time they'd tried something like this. They did a similar contest in America, which got Zoe an okay boyfriend for a year, until she found out he was cheating on her. That was a bad time for her. They wanted her to be happy, even if it meant doing this again.

So, the girls are leaving the Bunkamura, after finishing their four-day labor, trudging their way home. Just waiting to plop down on their soft, temporary beds. Zoe lay down on her bed, reading, they imagined.

"I bet she already has something in mind, as to what we're doing!" Lynn-z sighed.

"Yeah, she's probably already figured out that we're up to something..." Chassidy admitted sadly.

"And, she's probably already trying to prepare herself for something..." Jazlynn added.

They reached their apartment door, the smell of pasta emitting from the front door lured them in. As soon as they opened the door, they found Zoe sitting on the couch, watching a show called _"Hey! Hey! Hey!"_, and eating homemade Alfredo chicken and pasta. She turned her head to the girls and swallowed.

"Dinners on the counter." she informed, not surprised by their lateness, nor did she seem to keep her attention on them for long, because she turned back to the television.

The girls quickly advanced to the kitchen to make their plates. And just as they were sitting down, Zoe finished her plate, got up and placed her plate in the sink for washing. While her hands held a soaking wet, soap drenched, wash rag, she talked to the girls.

"I don't know what exactly it is you're doing, but just don't think I'll participate willingly." she sounded... well she didn't really sound like anything, she was just so monotonous.

The girls froze just a little, then sunk in their seats as she said that she wasn't going to participate willingly.

After she finished washing her plate, Zoe made her way to her doorway. Just before entering, she turned her head to the girls. "And don't think I'm happy that you're scheming something behind my back, again. Last time, it was a stupid "boyfriend contest", and it worked. Until after a year and he started cheating. I'll be in my room for the rest of the night. If you need anything, knock before you come in please." And she disappeared in her room.

"Oh crap, she's definitely pissed about this..." Lynn-z chirped, unhappily.

"I hate it when she's mad. She can get really scary..." Jazlynn cowered in her seat.

"Well, this time it should have a better outcome. After all..." Chassidy paused, taking her time slurping up her pasta noodles. "You-know-who entered." She looked at the girls with a sly smile, causing them to think hard for a moment or two. Then they realized who she was talking about and smiled too.

After they finished their dinner, they washed their dishes and went to their rooms for their beauty sleep. Now that the preparations were completed, the day after the next is the day that the competition was to be underway.

**Next Morning...**

The girls all got up and entered the living room.

"Where's Z?" Jazlynn asked, rubbing her eye.

"I think she's still asleep." Chassidy yawned.

"It's okay, she wasn't too happy last night anyways. She probably sat up reading and listening to some music for a while." Lynn-z stretched her arms towards the ceiling.

Zoe, in her room, lay sprawled out across her bed. Her eyes were shut, and her breathing was steady. Until she sighed and sat up. _'What the hell is wrong with me!?'_ she thought groggily, as she stretched her arms up in the air and allowed herself to fall back down onto her bed. After a frustrated growl, she opened her eyes slowly. _'I can't believe they're doing this stuff for me. Even though it's behind my back, and yes, I'm not too thrilled about it. But I should still be glad that they're doing it for me!'_ she closed her eyes and sighed once more._ 'But...'_ she paused and sat up with her eyes open again. "I keep thinking about someone else other then them and myself..." she said aloud, but not loud enough for them to hear her outside of her room, nor over her music still playing.

Lightly shaking her head, dismissing the unhappy thought, she stood from her bed, running her fingers through her hair lazily to get her bangs out of her face, she advanced towards her door. She placed her hand on the nob, but didn't open it. Instead, she listened intently to what her friends were saying in the living room.

"But, what if he's just doing this to play around, or waste time?" Jazlynn, she could tell by the concern the voice held.

"That's nonsense! Why would any of them enter just to play around!?" Chassidy, she could tell by the commanding tone the voice held, yet it also held an air of question with it.

'_Who...?' _Zoe thought, and decided to listen a little more.

"Yeah! Come on, she's a freaking popstar for Christ's sake! Why would they try and play around with her!?" Lynn-z, she could tell immediately, only because she's heard the shrill height her voice could go to when she was irritated.

"The ones who just want her for her looks, her money, her youth, and also those who don't know how scary she is when she's pissed off!" Jazlynn again.

'_They're definitely talking about me, but what for...?'_ Zoe thought and decided it was wise to walk away from the door and pretend she didn't hear any of that when she went to enter the living room.

So she backed away from her door, replaced her curious face with a tired one, and came closer to her door, without pausing before she turned the nob. She heard the voices stop as soon as she turned the nob. She suspected they were looking at her door, almost horrified.

She lightly pushed her door open, and faked being sleepy. They weren't as horrified as she thought they would be. She lazily waved a hand at them and went into the kitchen. She heard the girls sigh in unison as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Before Zoe turned around to face them, she quit faking and proposed, "Why don't we go buy souvenirs?".

The girls all gaped at their own stupidity. _'How could I forget she's as good at acting as she is at singing!?'_ they thought in unison. Hearing Zoe's footsteps getting louder, they all quickly regained themselves.

"Sure, that sounds great." Jazlynn complied for all of them. The other two nodding their agreement.

Zoe smiled at them.

**Later, the guys...**

The guys were out together at a café, again. J.P. was helping Tommy with his homework from that day, while the other three worked on their own assignments. Kouji and Kouichi worked on their Physics work, while Takuya worked on his English work. J.P. helped Tommy with his Algebra and History homework. The group was quiet, with low chatter, for a while.

It took them two hours to finish all of their work. They all sighed in unison, leaning back in their seats to relax. Tommy sipped his Pepsi, then sighed again.

"So, that competition is tomorrow, right?" He asked, seeing that he was the only one who wasn't rubbing his neck or wrist.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I hope she picks me to be her new boyfriend!" J.P. exclaimed dreamily while the others sweat dropped at him.

"I'm gonna watch with Kouichi and my girlfriend." Tommy cheered.

J.P. and Takuya glued their eyes on Tommy in disbelief. "You have a girlfriend!?" they questioned.

"Uh... Yeah." Tommy replied while sweat dropping.

Kouichi just looked over at the two from his seat and simply stated, "Kouji and I already knew this."

"So anyway, what are we gonna do about school? After all, you guys did make it through the elimination round on Friday last week." Tommy asked.

"I only have one class tomorrow." Takuya placed his fist on his chin in a thoughtful way.

"I took tomorrow off of work." J.P. added.

"I'm calling in sick tomorrow." Kouichi looked a little remorseful about lying to his professors, but he wanted to go.

"I'm only attending my first class." Kouji said his peace with his eyes closed.

"Alright, we're all ready then." Takuya cheered.

About one hour later, the guys left and went home. It was nearly 8:00 pm.

Tommy went home and ate dinner with his family.

J.P. got to his apartment, and sat down in front of his television with his tv dinner.

Takuya went home, studied a little more, ate, and then went to bed.

Kouji and Kouichi got home. Kouichi started dinner while Kouji set the table. After they ate dinner, they each went to their rooms. Kouichi sat on his bed, cellphone in hand, texting with Jazlynn. Kouji, on the other hand, was debating whether to call or text Zoe.

**At the girls' apartment...**

Zoe had cooked once more, making a nice tempura. After each ate and thanked her for dinner, they went to their rooms.

Jazlynn sat on her bed, happily texting away with Kouichi.

Lynn-z was reading through the registration forms the guys had filled out for the competition. As she went through them, she sighed at most of the answers. She came across the last one, Kouji. She had been curious about his ever since last Thursday. The more of his answers she read, the more she thought, _'He's just so perfect for her... That Takuya better not be thinking I'm just someone he can play around with!'_.

Chassidy stood in front of her closet, pondering what to wear. Then she got an idea. They would all wear the same thing, only in their favorite colors. She had an evil smile on her face.

Zoe lay sprawled on her bed once again, her cell phone on the night stand next to her bed. She was almost asleep, when she heard her phone vibrating on the wooden top. She sat up immediately and grabbed her phone. When she opened the message, she chuckled a little to herself.

'_**Hey Z, I think my bro likes one of your friends...'**_

Her eyes widened a little after she reread the message. She smiled and chuckled a little more while replying.

'_**Ah so it would seem. I think she likes him back too. I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna head to bed. Night Kou-kun! :P'**_

That was her reply. She knew he would reply with an _'alright, night.' _and probably comment on the use of the nickname she had just come up with, so she kept the phone in her hands.

And sure enough, about three minutes later, the message came. She opened it and couldn't help but smile.

'_**Don't call me like that! Anyway, sweet dreams, Z'**_

She shut her phone and set it back in it's place on her night stand. Then she crawled under the blanket and drifted to sleep, for the fifth day in a row, thinking of him.

**Next Morning, 5:30 a.m.,...**

The girls stood in the living room, yawning, stretching, and rubbing their eyes. Zoe's look was a blank one as she was wondering why she was up as well. Chassidy looked like she was happily drunk or something.

Unknowing to the other girls, she had slipped out of the apartment the previous night, went to Karen, a designer of Zoe's, and had her make them a creation of her mind's eye for their contest.

She was so excited and couldn't wait for the girls to see them. She hadn't gotten back til 3 a.m..

Zoe, on the other hand, was wondering who she could get the most answers out of. Jazlynn was always vulnerable, Lynn-z was a little boisterous and might not spill. She'd never in her life seen a drunk Chassidy, so she didn't think she would be easy to get the answers from.

Before Zoe could open her mouth and ask the question she was going to ask, Chassidy opened her mouth. "Let's go to Karen's!"

"Huh!?" the others gaped at her.

"At this time!?" Zoe asked, outraged by Chassidy's lack of decency.

"Yep! She's making our hostess costumes for our performance later today." Chassidy almost blew their cover.

They knew they shouldn't argue, so they followed the victorious Chassidy out the door and into the elevator.

On their way down, Zoe's suspicions grew to the extent she was willing to have. She had to ask.

"So..." she started, sounding icy. "What are we really doing?" it sounded more like a demand to know instead of a question to the others.

"Well..." Jazlynn started.

"We're holding a contest later." Lynn-z finished for her, knowing Zoe's heated stare was on her back already, burning a hole in her.

"Another lame 'Boyfriend Contest'!?" Zoe exclaimed in frustration.

The other girls winced, Chassidy didn't notice the rage and decided to tell more about the contest this time around.

"Buuut!" she started, "It's gonna be toootally different this time around! We have a special entrant!" she finished, and kept humming.

"Special entrant?" Zoe was a little surprised at this little turn of events.

"Chassidy!" Jazlynn and Lynn-z yelled at the caffeine drunken woman.

Chassidy snapped out of the small trance and said nothing more. "I'm not going to spoil the surprise."

The elevator reached the first floor of the apartment building. Chassidy sauntered on out of the elevator and the apartment building with the girls following not too far behind her, but behind her nonetheless.

**At Karen's, around 6:00 a.m.,...**

The girls reached Karen's and entered her office. Karen is a small, thin, petit woman with thin rimmed glasses and dark brown eyes. Her long, silky black hair was in a sloppy bun on the top of her head. She's wearing a pair of short shorts, a tank top, and room slippers. She had been working on their costumes all night long, with some of Chassidy's help. She had finished them just three seconds before they entered the office.

"Ah! Chassidy you're just in time, I just finished them all." Karen chirped, sipping her green tea, with her accent slipping into her speech occasionally.

"Great!" Chassidy's caffeine drunk state was now gone, and she was serious. "Well, come on! Let's go try them on!"

"Yes, yes, come on." Karen ushered them to the back by the changing rooms in the far left corner of the office.

There's only one female changing room, so Chassidy decided she would go first since it was her own thought.

A few minutes later, she came out in a thigh-length dress, up the neck halter type top, with slits that went up to her ribs. That was where the front and back parts of the dress were connected by a zipper. In the middle of the chest area, there is a light blue, see-through circle. The dress itself is a normal blue color. The inside of the dress was also light blue. She wore mid-shoulder length, aqua colored gloves, with light blue circles in the middle of the back of her palms. The gloves were half finger tips. So she didn't flash anyone, there's a pair of super short shorts, aqua in color, with light blue circles on the outwards sides. Her blue boots were mid-calve, with light blue soles. She had her light brown hair up in a bun on top of her head.

The girls stood there in awe. They were so shocked that Chassidy herself had come up with this costume.

"Well, what do you think?" she sounded hopeful.

"It's great!" Jazlynn was excited, smiling widely.

"It's hot. I can hardly believe you actually thought up this outfit on the spur of the moment." Lynn-z teased and complemented at the same time.

"I do like it." Zoe admitted.

"I'm glad you all like it." Karen smiled, truthfully grateful that they were happy.

"I'm next!" Jazlynn volunteered. She couldn't wait to see hers.

"Ok." Karen brought her over to the table, gave her the costume, and she went into the changing room. She threw Chassidy her clothes before she started changing.

Another couple minutes went by and Jazlynn came out in her costume. Just like Chassidy's, it was a thigh-length dress, only orange in color, with slits up to her ribs, up the neck halter type top, with the front and back held together by a zipper on the sides. Hers had a light, yellow orange see-through heart on her chest area. Her super short shorts were yellow, her gloves are yellow orange, reaching to right below her elbow, with heart cut outs on the back of each of her palms and the fingers are cut off to the first knuckle. Her orange boots came up to her lower thigh and had yellow orange soles.

"I love it!" She squealed with delight.

"It looks great, Jazz." Zoe complimented.

"Yep, sure does!" Lynn-z agreed.

"I'm glad you like it." Chassidy said, her happiness coming through her words. She was still in her costume.

"Alright! My turn!" Lynn-z chose to go next. Karen grabbed hers from the table, handed it to her, and she went inside the changing room, throwing Jazlynn her clothes.

Again, with the minutes going by, sheesh. Lynn-z came out in her green entourage. Same styled dress, just in green with a neon green, see-through diamond on her chest. Her shorts are a little different from the others. Neon green in color, the outward sides have a triangle like shape to the legs. The bottom of the triangle is a dark green strip. Her gloves have no hands, make a point that goes all the way up to her mid shoulder, and a strip around her arm on a lower part of the point in neon green. Her boots are green with the same type of point as her gloves, with a neon green strip around her lower thigh, and the soles are neon green too.

(akizakura9./art/Lynn-z-Chassidy-79651574 that's the link to Chassidy and Lynn-z's costumes. It's really hard to explain how Lynn-z's looks on here :P.)

Zoe sighed after Lynn-z retrieved her clothes from the changing room and Karen handed her the costume. The girls found their adrenaline rushing while waiting for Zoe to exit the changing room in her costume.

And sure enough, she stepped out of the room in a purple dress, styled like the rest. Hers has a cherry blossom petal shaped see-through lavender cut out on her chest area. Her gloves are fingerless and cut off right before her wrist, in a slightly darker lavender. Her short shorts are the same lighter lavender as her cherry blossom petal on her chest. Her shoes are lavender converse with dark purple laces.

"This dress is hard to put on..." Zoe stated under her breath.

( akizakura9./art/Zoe-Jazlynn-79681673 the link for Jazlynn and Zoe's costumes. They really are hard to explain. .')

"Okay! We have one more thing to wear at the contest." Chassidy informed.

"What?" they all asked, a little irritated.

"Yup. I was serious when I said performance before." Chassidy smiled like she knew it all.

"..." they stayed silent and waited for the big boom.

"Zoe will sing her song _'Anything'_ and we will dance with her!" Chassidy seemed like the happiest, and smartest person in the room. At least, she felt like it anyway.

"Ok." Zoe agreed.

Jazlynn and Lynn-z looked surprised by her agreement. Now they had no choice but to give in.

"Alright..." they sighed in unison.

"Well, this is what I came up with since I knew what Zoe's outfit was." Karen handed the other three their outfits and Zoe's was in the closet in the right corner.

Zoe wore her scene two outfit from her music video. Chassidy was the first who was able to change.

She wore green baggy pants, light pink wrist bands on each wrist, a light blue sweat band on her head, hair in low pigtails, a reddish-brown tank top, and white and blue Addidas.

Lynn-z changed next. Hers is teal baggy pants, a cut up yellow spaghetti strap shirt, a dark teal arm band on her left lower shoulder, a red wrist band on her right wrist, a green visor on her head backwards, her hair in an up do with a clip, and dark pink K-Swiss.

Jazlynn changed last. From head to toe, an orange choker around her neck, an aqua blue half sleeved shirt, reddish-brown baggy pants, half finger orange gloves on her hands, and sea green Vans.

(akizakura9./art/Gangsta-Like-Girls-81846278 link for the three's outfits for the performance)

Zoe's outfit consisted of a green army style hat on sideways towards the right, a Fushia half jacket over a tan bandeau, her pendant, black fingernails, dark pine green baggy pants, and teal converse.

"You all look marvelous!" Karen sang. "When did you have to get there again, Chassidy?"

"Well..." Chassidy looked over at the clock. "Oh crap!"

It had already been a whole hour while they were there.

Chassidy thanked Karen, along with the rest of the girls, and invited her to come watch the contest. After that, they headed towards the Bunkamura. Zoe got to sit in the stands while the girls set up the judging system, table, and computer. Jazlynn worked on the computer, Lynn-z had motioned for Zoe to help her with learning the dance moves, and Chassidy was working her charm on the lighting crew. This whole process took three hours.

Good thing they made the opening time 11.

**Everyone at 10:00 a.m.,...**

Kouichi: Showering and picking out what to wear to spectate the contest.

Kouji: Walking home from school, showering quick, and then heading over to the Bunkamura with Kouichi in casual clothing.

J.P.: Showering fast, gelling his hair fast, and rushing as fast as he could over to the Bunkamura to be first in line.

Takuya: Walking home from school, showering quick, dressing casually, and hoping Lynn-z will see his romantic side from this contest, as well as hoping she won't beat his lights out.

Tommy: Having his brother pick him up from school, along with his girlfriend, and heading over to the Bunkamura, hoping to get there before eleven.

Zoe: Teaching the girls her dance for her song _'Anything'_, and then quickly getting ready for the opening act.

Lynn-z: Dance moves are already set in her mind, quickly helping the staff set up remaining chairs for extra guests, and getting herself ready for their opening act, ready to kill Takuya if he isn't serious about their relationship.

Chassidy: Slowly learning dance moves, quickly readying herself for the opening act while still practicing dance moves, hoping she won't screw up.

Jazlynn: Dance moves nearly finished, quickly getting ready for their opening act, hoping she doesn't embarrass herself in front of Kouichi.

**So, 11:00 a.m. rolls around...**

The line of people at the doors of the Bunkamura stood impatiently, then the doors opened and the people flood in like a racing river. More than half of these people are contestants. The guests who were there to spectate sat on the left of the whole auditorium. The contestants sat according to the day they signed up, on the right side of the auditorium. Special guests got the seats closest to the judges and the stage.

So J.P. was closer to the stage than Takuya and Kouji. Takuya was in the middle and Kouji was closest to the back. Kouichi, Tommy and his girlfriend Chika, sat the closest of them all. They were right behind the judges seats. Although, none of the girls were out in sight. They were backstage.

After everyone, male, female, and child, was seated, the lights dimmed low and a big booming voice came from every speaker in the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls," it began, a light forming on center stage, and curtains started to rustle. "Please help me welcome our hostesses for today!"

The beat to Z's song, _'Anything'_ came on as Chassidy stuck her pink wrist band clad hand through the curtain and the light turned to a very light blue color.

All the guests gasped. Chassidy hopped out onto center stage. "Chassidy!" the booming voice suddenly came out of nowhere and startled a few guests.

Chassidy shook her hips a little and moved out of the spotlight as it turned a light green.

Lynn-z stuck her K-Swiss suited foot out, and a few seconds later, she bounced onto the stage. "Lynn-z!". She strut a little to the left of the stage, Chassidy was on the right.

The light turned slightly orange and Jazlynn stuck both of her orange gloved hands through the curtains, making a bird in the shadow. She parted the curtains and sauntered out through the part she made, slightly fast paced so it didn't fall on her. "Jazlynn!" the voice only had one more job to do and then he was done, and he was happy about that too.

Jazlynn made her little mini-dance short and hid back in the left corner so Zoe could make her big entrance. "And now..." there was a big pause as the words from the beginning began again. "Please put your hands together for our main attraction!"

_(It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do)_

Backstage was still dark as the curtains began to lift, and a figure was there. The crowd went wild, with realization. "Z!"

The girls began to dance in sync with Zoe as she came to the front of the stage and Jazlynn took her place next to Lynn-z.

_Yo I don't know_

_What you do when you do what you do boy_

_But baby baby baby baby_

_I don't even care no more_

_You've got me so_

_Caught up in ya spell, it's voodoo boy_

_Well baby baby baby babe_

_I wanna be there for sure_

_Cause every time that we rendezvous_

_I don't wanna go back home_

_And every time that I'm holding you_

_There ain't no way to let you go_

_You're shining down boy the game is through_

_I don't wanna play no more_

_Cause the only one that I want is you_

_So tell me what you wanna do because baby_

_Cause I just can't stay away_

_There's nothing that I can do_

_And baby you can have your way_

_Just as long as I can have you_

_And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_Now I've been told_

_That you got you a few and you ain't sure_

_But baby baby baby baby_

_You gon wanna let em go_

_Cause I've been sold_

_On you, I don't check for dues no more_

_Cause baby baby baby baby_

_You the way I wanna roll_

_Cause every time that we rendezvous_

_I don't wanna go back home_

_And every time that I'm holding you_

_There ain't no way to let you go_

_You're shining down boy the game is through_

_Listen I don't wanna play no more_

_Cause the only one that I want is you_

_So tell me what you wanna do because baby_

_Cause I just can't stay away_

_There's nothing that I can do_

_And baby you can have your way_

_Just as long as I can have you_

_And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_I'm down anything, boy you and me_

_It's the way you know it's supposed to be_

_Cause I would do anything for you baby_

_I'm down anything, boy you and me_

_Should be doin what comes naturally_

_Baby cause I_

_Cause I just can't stay away_

_There's nothing that I can do_

_And baby you can have your way_

_Just as long as I can have you_

_And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_Cause I just can't stay away (Ooh no)_

_There's nothing that I can do_

_And baby you can have your way_

_Just as long as I can have you_

_And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

_And I'd do anything baby, do anything for ya_

The crowd continued to go wild as they sang and danced through the whole song. After they finished, they quickly got backstage again and changed into their costumes.

The four came back out about a minute later in their costumes. They each had ear mics so they didn't have to hold them.

"Welcome everyone! It's a nice day today, here in Shibuya! Is everyone doing good?" Chassidy greeted in a MC way. And the crowd cheered excitedly.

"Wonderful!" Jazlynn smiled, standing on Chassidy's left.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Lynn-z asked from the right side of Chassidy.

"Let's get started!" The three chorused as the crowd cheered and hooted, anxious for the beginning.

"Will all the contestants who signed up on Tuesday please come to the stage in numerical order." Lynn-z almost sounded like a robot when she announced that, but that was how she was supposed to say it.

'_Numerical order...?!'_ Zoe thought, surprised that they actually counted the number of guys that signed up this time.

After all the men lined up, no one that they knew in this line, that was the outrageously hopeless day. They were numbers one through two hundred and thirty. This round determined if they looked good next to Zoe or not. Only about thirty of the young ones of the group got through this round.

"Will all the contestants who signed up on Wednesday please come to the stage in numerical order." It was Jazlynn's turn to sound like a robot over the mic.

This time, J.P. was near the front, and Takuya was near the back. Two hundred and thirty-one through three hundred and fifty-two were in line this time. This time, only fifteen of the young ones got through, unfortunately for J.P., he didn't make it, but Takuya did. J.P. having special connections to Z, however, he got to sit next to Kouichi, Chika, and Tommy when he was done to see who won.

"Will all the contestants who signed up on Thursday please come up to the stage in numerical order." Chassidy played the final robot voice.

This time, Kouji was in the back, but the line went around the left side of the stage, towards the exit, so Zoe couldn't see him. Three hundred and fifty-three through six hundred and ten, the final line.

Yes, it was a truly unexpected turn of events, when Zoe saw Kouji was the final one to sign up. _'He might have been the one they were talking about... Special contestant...'_ she thought, eyes wide, surprise so totally obvious on her face it wasn't even funny. He had to smirk at that.

Kouji made it through that round, along with about twelve others, including the twins that were in front of him.

As soon as Kouji stepped through the doors to the sign ups on Thursday, and sat down with Jazlynn to actually sign up, the contest was decided right that very moment. There wasn't exactly a need to go through with this contest, they just did since they'd already booked it and everything else. This was just for fun now.

"The next round will be starting in a few moments, snacks are available out the doors on your left." The male host from up in the box behind the bleachers spoke.

And a few minutes later, the crowd was back in their seats with snacks in hand, ready for the next round.

"All right!" Chassidy cheered.

"Are we ready?" Jazlynn asked innocently.

"Yeah, are you boys ready to be put to the test of romanticism!?" Lynn-z asked in a host-like way to get them going.

Zoe could only stand in the middle of the stage while the other three played hostess.

"This round will test how romantic you are and can be with our dear Zoe." Lynn-z stated the theme of this round.

"This time she actually gets to play a real hand in the judging! You'll be picked according to her taste... in everything!" Chassidy explained the twist.

"The few who proceed to the final round of this competition, will be hand placed by Zoe, herself. The first place winner gets to share a kiss with our dear Z." Jazlynn, hostess-style, letting everyone know what the actual prize was, besides being Z's boyfriend, so they would have better choices in what they picked.

"You will be asked about things like music, foods, restaurants, date spots and more!" the three chimed in unison. "Let's begin."

"Please come up to the stage in numerical order." Jazlynn mentioned.

About half an hour later, it was Takuya's turn to be questioned.

"Contestant Kanbara, Takuya. First question. Where would you take her on your first date?" Chassidy asked.

He thought hard for a minute. _'This will be my chance to show Lynn-z how I am...' _he thought. "More than likely to the movies and dinner." he replied.

'_How normal...'_ all except Lynn-z thought, hearing his answer.

'_Nice and slow...' _Lynn-z had a small smile on her face while thinking that.

"Second question." Jazlynn started, "What kind of flowers would you buy for her?"

Another pause. "Lilies." he answered confidently.

"Third question." Lynn-z was next. "Would you mind if she dressed in a jersey around town?"

"No." that was a very quick response.

"Fourth question." Chassidy again. "What song would you dedicate to her over the radio to show your feelings for her?"

He had to think again, this one took longer though. "Shanghai Honey by Orange Range."

The girls were slightly surprised by that answer, even Zoe.

"Fifth question." Jazlynn. "Which do you prefer, candles or fluorescent lights?"

"Fluorescent lights." another quick answer.

'_Candles are far more romantic...' _they all thought, but again, Lynn-z thought differently.

"Final question." Lynn-z, with the final question. "How long are you willing to wait until she says she's ready?"

Takuya glanced over at Lynn-z, and she looked like she really wanted to know. "As long as it takes for her to be ready for me."

'_Now THAT is romantic.'_ they all thought, including Lynn-z this time.

Takuya stepped down and the next contestant took his place on the stage in front of the microphone in the middle of the stage.

Most of the other guys were saying corny, drama related, movie related romantic answers, thinking that'll appeal to her tastes. All is seeming hopeless, until Kouji, the final contestant, takes his place on the stage.

"Contestant Minamoto, Kouji. First Question. Where would you take her on your first date?" This time, Jazlynn started.

Kouji took a minute to stare at nothing before he answered, "Some place we're both comfortable with and know well."

The girls all smiled. "Second question." Lynn-z. "What kind of flowers would you buy her?"

Kouji stole a glance down at her with his pause, and she was looking right back at him. She was clutching the pendant he had given her for her birthday years ago in her hand, and her pen in the other. "Snap dragons."

Another smile from the hostesses. "Third question." Chassidy. "Would you mind if she dressed in a jersey around town?"

"If that's what she's comfortable in, and feels like wearing when we're out, then I won't bitch about it." He was actually quick with that response, but only because it was longer than any other he planned to give. Ok, _probably_ the longest.

'_Holy crap...' _they all thought.

"Fourth question." Jazlynn again. "What song would you dedicate to her over the radio to show your feelings for her?"

He took his time answering this one. He wanted them to think he actually had to think about this one. But, in reality, it wasn't hard at all. Just when they looked like they couldn't wait any longer, "LIPS by KAT-TUN." he answered.

Another surprising answer for the girls. And even some of the crowd. But Kouichi, Tommy, Takuya and even J.P. knew why he would choose that song.

"Fifth question." Lynn-z, round two! "Which do you prefer, candles or fluorescent lights?"

Again with his time taking pause, but he didn't wait too long this time. "Candles."

"Final question." Chassidy sounded slightly relieved that this was the last time she'd have to ask these questions to anyone. "How long are you willing to wait until she says she's ready?"

Everyone was intense with his pause this time. This really was one of the two crucial answers he could give. "Until..." he blinked a couple of times, "she comes running to me; arms and heart wide open; willing to go through all the bad and good ahead; willing to be hurt but carry on; willing to stay with me like I'm willing to stay with her through all this. Arms and heart beared naked."

'_Whoa...'_ everyone thought. No one, not even Kouichi... okay, maybe Kouichi, but no one saw this coming. Especially from him, Lone Wolf. Zoe looked as though she was about to cry from what he'd said.

Kouji left the stage and sat back in his seat. Meanwhile, Zoe was picking her favorites. Some were difficult, but one was absolutely certain to make the cut. The twins who were in front of Kouji on Thursday made it into the final round, but Takuya didn't.

(I'm not making up anymore names .)

The finalists were told to come up to the stage by the male host up in the box behind the bleachers. There were five of them. One of them was twenty-nine years old, another was twenty-six, the twins were twenty-three and then there was Kouji, twenty-one years old.

This time, they were told to stand from oldest to youngest.

"All right!" Chassidy yelled happily.

"It's time... Are you ready Lynn-z?" Jazlynn asked in an excited, doki-doki way.

"Oh yeah! This'll be interesting to see who's the winner in Zoe's eyes." Lynn-z had wide, extremely excited eyes.

"I've decided." Zoe announced, walking up the stage steps with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Okay then." Chassidy smiled towards Zoe.

"Before she announces who gets what place..." Jazlynn started, looking towards Lynn-z, signaling her to finish.

"Chassidy will announce what the actual prizes are for each place." Lynn-z bent over to look at Chassidy with a smile.

"Alright then." Chassidy sighed, giving in.

"..." Zoe was a little shocked, but didn't say anything, standing next to Chassidy with the piece of paper still in her hands.

"Fourth and fifth places will get a peck on the cheek and a handshake from Z." Chassidy smiled widely, knowing Zoe was going to kill her for this.

Zoe looked at Chassidy with shock written all over her face. Jazlynn and Lynn-z sighed, knowing they were gonna get it as well.

"Third place will get a hug, handshake and kiss on the cheek." Chassidy was still smiling.

Zoe seemed to be thinking about that as if it wasn't so bad.

"Second place will get a hug, kiss on the cheek, a picture with Z, and a handshake." Smiling with a little sweat now.

Zoe stiffened a little with the picture thing. Jazlynn and Lynn-z saw that, and knew the last one was sure to put them so far back in the dog house, Zoe would drag them out to the ocean and tell them to swim back to America on their own if they ever wanted to get out.

"And first place, always the most favorable, will get a hug, a picture, a kiss, a handshake, and if Z is willing enough, they will have the option to be her official boyfriend." The sweat was all over now and the heat from the deadly eyes directed on her face was known, even though her own eyes were still shut.

Zoe was more than ready to kill Chassidy, this was not the end of it. She knew she would have to think of a much deserved punishment.

"Well..." Jazlynn started.

"Are you ready, Z?" Lynn-z asked unsteadily.

"Yes..." Zoe answered and redirected her sight on the paper.

"We'll start with fifth place." Chassidy informed Zoe.

"Suzuki, Hiroshi." The twenty-six year old.

Zoe gave him a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush a little, and shook his hand, telling him thank you for entering and sorry that he had to go through this humiliation, it's their fault. And she pointed over to the other three by the steps to the stage. He said it was alright, it was an honor to meet her, his sister will probably bash him for not trying his hardest, and he should probably go pick her up from school.

"Fourth place goes to..." Jazlynn announced the next place standing.

"Sato, Masaru." The twenty-nine year old.

Zoe gave him a kiss on his cheek, he blushed madly at the contact, and shook his hand. She told him thank you for entering, sorry if he got humiliated during this, it's their fault. She pointed back to the girls again. He shook his head. He said to her that this happened for a reason, it was a good experience, and that he was thankful he got to meet her. He bowed and left.

"Third place goes to..." Lynn-z said, seeming a little knowing that it was one of the twins.

"Yamamoto, Ryuichi." Score one for Lynn-z; the older twin brother.

She gave him a hug, kissed him on his cheek, he looked a little proud, and she shook his hand. She said the same thing she said to other two. He chuckled a little and smiled at her. He said it was alright and he'd be waiting for his brother before he left.

"Second place goes to..." Chassidy tried her hardest to make it seem dramatic.

"Yamamoto, Ryuji." the younger of the twins. (I lied...about the names... I lied...)

Jazlynn went down to the table to get the camera while Zoe gave him a kiss on his cheek and shook his hand, while giving him her spew. He said it was okay, thought it was a little shameful that him nor his brother could win her heart. Jazlynn got back up on the stage, while they were posing for the picture. Once it was snapped, Lynn-z was back at the table with the camera, uploading the picture onto the computer and printing it once it was there.

Once he had his picture, he and his brother bowed and took their leave.

"And first place goes to..." All three girls said it in unison. (Insert dramatic, loud drum roll here)

"Minamoto, Kouji." Zoe smiled after that.

They came up to each other first, gathering themselves for this embarrassing moment. After she heaved a heavy sigh, she gave him his hug first, then they took the picture. He had his arm around her waist comfortably and she was smiling brightly. He only had a small smile on his face, thinking about what he was going to do to her for his congratulatory kiss.

After Jazlynn got out of the way, and the camera was on its way back to the computer, Kouji tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her towards him. She caught on with a small smile, slung her arms around his neck, and, on her tip toes, planted a heated kiss on his lips. He knew they would snap a picture of this, even if nobody else got it, they would do it anyways.

They snapped the picture right as he was bending down for her and getting ready to wrap his arms around her waist, to pull her in.

As soon as Zoe heard the snap, her eyes opened fast as a bullet and she let go of him. She turned her flustered, irritated face towards the three devils and sneered evilly at them.

Kouji laughed. So did Tommy, Kouichi, J.P., and Takuya. The girls smiled innocently as Zoe gave in and just resulted to shaking her head.

"So..." Kouji started looking at her longingly. "Do I get the honor of being your official boyfriend yet? Or do I have to wait for you?"

"I..." Zoe started, regretfully. "I really need to think about it, ok?"

Kouji nodded. "I understand. You know where to find me when you're ready. I've got to get to class."

He started to leave, and Zoe, almost crying, yelled back at him, "I'm sorry!"

He chuckled a little on his way out.

The crowd disappeared, and the five in the audience came up to the stage to comfort Zoe. Unfortunately, only J.P., Tommy, and his girlfriend, Chika, were able to stay, because the other two had to get to class as well. (They actually went to look for Kouji...)

**So... The contest is over now...**

A week and a half went by and Zoe couldn't bring herself to even leave the apartment. The girls were concerned, knowing this was a very hard decision for her to make. Around the previous Friday, Kouichi had told Jazlynn he liked her and wanted to go out with her sometime if it was alright with her. Of course, she said yes. So, tonight they were out on their firs date. Lynn-z was mailing Takuya back and forth all night, Chassidy sat on the couch watching television and eating popcorn, while Zoe struggled to get the answer in her room.

Three days went by like this. That Friday afternoon, the girls packed their things. Lynn-z was a little late. She had come crying because Takuya had finally told her he wanted to be with her and they were leaving that very next day. He told her that him and the guys would all see them off.

So, Saturday morning, the girls brought their luggage down to the main lobby, Chassidy sitting with it while Jazlynn was on the phone with Kouichi, Lynn-z on her phone with Takuya, and Zoe paying their bill.

**Little Star Café...**

The guys sat in a booth, two on the phone, talking about meeting the other person at the airport. Kouji had been in his room, focusing on his assignments the past two weeks that he hadn't been exactly paying any attention to what was going on around him. So, when Kouichi said he would be going to the airport, it hit him.

Zoe and the girls were leaving today. He looked up across the table at Takuya.

"Ok, so we'll meet you there in about twenty minutes." Takuya and Kouichi talked into their cells at the same time with the same answer. Then more realization came to Kouji.

They had told the girls they liked them.

The two said they'd see the other person in a little bit and hung up.

"So, we going now?" J.P. asked Takuya, looking serious.

Takuya and Kouichi nodded. And they all got up from the table. J.P. paid for their drinks and they each got into their own cars.

Takuya drives a Super Red 2008 Mazda Reno.

J.P. drives his work truck, a 2008 Desert Stone Nissan Titan, with Tommy in the passenger side.

Kouichi drives a 2009 Quick Silver Pearl Galant by Mitsubishi Motors.

And Kouji drives a 2008 Kalapana Black Mitsubishi Eclipse.

They each start their cars (which they hardly ever drive except J.P.) and head towards the Narita Airport to see the girls off.

**At the apartment building...**

The girls pile into Zoe's limousine, making a scene. Everyone on the streets are gasping in awe, waving like a maniac and screaming because it's Z. They all sigh inside the limo, knowing how bad it is.

Zoe looked quite depressed, but the girls hadn't told her that the guys were coming yet.

**About twenty minutes later at Narita Airport in Tokyo... ****(Start listening to the song Goodbye by F4 it goes very well)**

The girls were at the counter picking up their tickets while people whispered and gaped in awe. After they handed over their bulky luggage, keeping their purses with them, they went over to the gate and sat in the chairs.

"We should probably get on now..." Zoe began to get up.

"But, don't you wanna see us before you leave?" came Tommy's voice from a little ways away.

Shocked, she turned around to find the guys. All five of them, standing there.

Jazlynn got up and walked over to Kouichi smiling with tears forming in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms as soon as she was close enough.

Lynn-z got up and ran over to Takuya, slinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck to hide her tears. He hugged her back sincerely.

Tommy walked over to Zoe and held his arms out. She smiled, bent over and hugged him.

J.P. tried the same thing as Tommy, and actually got what he wanted for the first time. She hugged him back, crying softly.

Everyone knew that it was Kouji's turn so they left them alone but they were far enough away to hear the conversation enough to know what was going on.

"Kou-" Zoe started to say something.

But she was cut off by him wrapping his arms around her shoulders, close to him, his face in her hair, taking in her scent of lilacs and lilies.

"I'm not ready to let you go." he said, muffled by her hair, eyes closed so he wouldn't cry.

"Kouji, I haven't decided yet... I'm sorry."and she started to cry uncontrollably.

Kouji fixated himself so he could hold her close to his chest while she cried as well as the back of her head. (Scenario man to the rescue)

The others tried so hard not to make a sound about how cute they looked just then. The girls wanted to give them enough time so he could try and convince her to make him her boyfriend. The guys felt the same.

Kouji lightly kissed her forehead, and she looked up a tad surprised by that.

"Do you really have to walk out of my life twice?" he asked sadly.

She sighed and closed her eyes tight. "I... I have school and my parents-"

"You could transfer." he interrupted her excuses. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't really mind. Aren't you living with the girls in America?"

"Well, yeah but..." she started again, looking down at their converse.

"I won't hurt you. You know that." He told her straight forward, knowing that was what she was really worried about, seeming as the last boyfriend she had cheated on her after a year. It was all over the headlines.

"I know..." she sounded regretful.

"Why hesitate then? Even if we do break up, we'll always be friends, nothing can change that." reassurance was really what she needed.

"..." Zoe couldn't say anything and broke away from him. She walked over to the big glass windows overlooking the runway. She took out her cell phone from her tiny purse and dialed for home.

"What's she doing?" Chassidy asked the question low, for all of them.

Kouji stared at her back while she talked on the phone.

"Hey, it's me..." she said. A small pause for the other person to talk, then she answered. "I'm doing okay."

Another pause, and her face contorted, seeming to say 'I'm so sorry'. "I was wondering if I could transfer over here, if it was okay with you..."

Then it hit him, she was asking her parents if she could transfer over here to be with him. He smiled.

"Really?" she asked. "Okay, thanks dad." She sounded happier.

"Mm. Bye!" and she hung up the phone.

She slid the phone back into her tiny purse before jumping onto Kouji, nearly squealing, "They'll let me transfer!"

"That's great." Kouji smiled happily, eyes closed, hugging her tighter.

The others smiled happily as well, knowing she would be able to stay with him.

Kouji set her feet on the ground so she could stand and made a little space between them. "But what about all the stuff you've got over there?"

"I'll have the girls send it to me. Unless you want to come back with me and get it?" she asked slyly.

"Just have them send it over." he said, smirking.

"Oh, alright." Zoe gave in, smiling.

"Well! Now that you two have made your first step, we'll give these two couples some time." Chassidy announced loud enough for Zoe and Kouji to hear her.

Zoe and Kouji stayed in their hug position while Chassidy, J.P., and Tommy headed towards them.

Jazlynn couldn't stop crying so Kouichi hugged her tighter.

Lynn-z was crying lightly, so Takuya figured, 'Do something dramatic'.

"Hey, Lyn..." Started, turning towards her so they were face to face.

"Yeah?" she asked while sniffling, looking up at him.

He didn't say anything, tears tugging at his eyes, knowing she was leaving. He placed his left hand on her cheek, fingers in her hair, then his right on the back of her head, in her hair, bent over and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes and, right as she was bringing her arms up to wrap them around his neck, Zoe snapped a picture of it with the camera for her to remember.

The others snickered a little, but they enjoyed it like no one else was there and even deepened it a little. As he retracted, they both smiled at each other happily.

"Come back to see me okay?" he told her, totally serious.

"I swear I will." He pulled her into a tight embrace.

As Jazlynn pushed Kouichi back from their embrace to say something, her hands on his chest, his hands on each of her shoulders, she blinked away the tears from her eyes.

"I'll call you when I get there and I'll mail you everyday..." she told him, smiling as best she could.

"I will too." He smiled back.

"Don't forget!" she sounded playful and stern at the same time.

"I swear I won't."

And he bent over slightly and they kissed, just like that. Tears running down her faces, a tear slipping from his eye, as Zoe snapped another picture for them to remember.

Chassidy whispered something into J.P.'s ear, he nodded and ran off somewhere.

A few minutes later, which was full of embracing and sweet nothings being whispered into Lynn-z and Jazlynn's ears by said boyfriends, J.P. came back, huffing. He gave Chassidy a thumbs up and she nodded her thanks.

A man's voice came on over the intercom, "We are dedicating this next song to Kouji Minamoto and Zoe Orimoto, may you two be happy with each other. Congratulations, be happy." **(Cue the song LIPS by KAT-TUN. Hee)**

After hearing that, Zoe looked over at Chassidy, who just kept smiling. She was slightly embarrassed about that. She glanced over at Kouji, it was meant to be quick, but he was lip singing the song while smiling at her. It caught her attention.

The other two couples parted, Jazlynn and Lynn-z laughing at Zoe for being that embarrassed. Zoe getting slightly angry with them. Kouichi and Takuya following the two girls, just smiling at them quarreling.

Soon, it was time for the girls to get on the plane, cause the final call for boarding passengers was made. Jazlynn hugged Kouichi before she got on. Lynn-z pecked Takuya on the cheek and left before she started crying again.

J.P. got a hug from Chassidy, as did Tommy. She told them she would definitely see each other again, and she might even call J.P. later. He blushed a little at that. Tommy smiled and told it was nice to meet her and he hoped to see her again.

Kouji and Zoe had been gone a little before the call was made to get her luggage before the plane actually left.

The two came back, with Zoe's luggage in hand, and waved to the girls as they got on the plane. Zoe began crying after the doors shut, so Kouji hugged her for awhile.

As soon as the plane was out of sight, Kouji went with Zoe to apartment hunt. He told her he would put her luggage in the trunk for her, she should wait in the car for him.

So she hopped into the passenger seat of his Mitsubishi Eclipse and popped a cd into the cd player. He got in about a minute or two later, starting the engine.

"So, where do you wanna start looking?" he asked her, glancing at her face from the corners of his eyes.

"Somewhere close to you." she smiled, looking back at him from the corners of her eyes as the song 'Lovin' You' by KAT-TUN was flooding through the speakers.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Alright then." and he drove off with her to find her an apartment that was close to his and Kouichi's.

**The End**

**Well, that's it. The end. A beautiful one, filled with very good songs that I either got acquainted with recently, or earlier this year. So so soooo sorry this is like, almost a year later, but hey, it's worth it right? ' well, I hope you really looked for these songs while reading this. They really do fit. Even though you don't know what they're saying, kind of, you can tell they fit. They're great. I love them. / Kame! Vanness! Jin! That's just some of them too... Please tell me what you think of the ending. Also, I'm not wanting to write a sequel, so if anyone wants to, just tell me. - **

**Kyo tsukete ne. Thanks for reading, come again!**


End file.
